Un reflejo en el espejo
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: Por miedo al dolor, Anna decide huir llevando en ella un gran secreto, pero... ¿alguien podrá encontrarla a tiempo?, ¿el que la encuentre será el indicado?... Capitulo 12 y falta poco para el final!
1. Decir adiós

**          Un reflejo en el espejo**

**                       Capítulo 1: Decir Adiós**

**                                       By Kaoru Kinomoto**

Abre los ojos nuevamente inspeccionándose en el espejo. Sus finos cabellos rubios caían libremente por ambos lados de su cara llegando a su cintura. Una de sus manos sostenía con firmeza el cepillo con el que momentos antes cepillaba sus cabellos con suavidad, terminando en el final de ellos.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde el torneo de los Shamanes, dos largos años habían pasado, pero ella seguía siendo la misma en su interior. Físicamente había cambiado, era poseedora de un cuerpo esbelto, dos grandes y misteriosos ojos negros e inigualable poder entre las sacerdotisas. Pero ese no fue el peor cambio que le impresionó en su interior, sino el saber que al chico que antes había odiado ahora era uno de los que más amaba, el que ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón hacía un año.

¿Pero cómo había cambiado ese sentimiento de rencor a uno de amor?, no lo podía explicar al no saberlo. Al igual que no explicó lo que vio al encontrar la cara de su prometido en el espejo.

Cierra los ojos tratando de dejar de pensar en el joven que permanecía en sus más profundos sueños, el dueño de sus temores, pesadillas y a la vez de los más maravillosos sueños jamás vividos.

**En el espejo se refleja un perfil**

**Al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe**

**Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mí**

**Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre**

- Yoh – susurra tratando de no llorar, ella era fuerte y no quería demostrar frente a nadie la verdadera razón de su dolor.

- ¿Deseas algo Anna? – la chica de cabellos rubios ve por el espejo el reflejo de su prometido. ¿Desde cuando él estaba sentado en su cama?, aunque eso no lo supiera, veía con desagrado la sonrisa que él le daba. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan simpático con ella?, si no lo fuera sería probable que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Para ella y su corazón.

- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? – pregunta con enfado, de espaldas a él y viéndolo por el espejo. Esa tal vez sería la oportunidad que ella buscaba para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero… ¿cómo?

**Deseos que imaginé y sueños que forjé**

**Se quedarán aquí en mi corazón**

- Entre porque tu no me respondías Annita – respondió preocupado el joven Asakura tratando de ver algo más que la espalda de su prometida.

Ella solo dio un bufido.

- Estaba…. Meditando – dijo nerviosa la joven dándose vuelta, pero algo llamó su atención. Los ojos de su prometido brillaban más que lo normal, y una sonrisa cautivadora se dibujaba en su tranquilo semblante - ¿Qué querías decirme?, porque por algo entraste a mi cuarto.

- Solo darte los buenos días – dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara confundida de Anna - ¿Tu Anna, querías algo?

- ¿Eh? – la chica esconde su rostro sonrojado rápidamente, tratando de articular una palabra, aunque difícilmente podía – No. Nada  - esquiva su mirada comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Yoh la detiene por el brazo - ¿Y ahora qué?

**Palabras que pensé, jamás te las diré,**

**No hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, sufriré**

- Estas rara – sonrió preocupado teniendo el brazo de Anna con su mano, atrayéndola lentamente hacia él - ¿Es algo que yo no puedo saber?

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos – responde soltándose de su mano – Iré a desayunar.

- Espera Anna – la detiene abrazándola con fervor, haciendo que ella temblara ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – él solo se separa un poco, haciendo que sus caras estén a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Solamente saludarte Annita – sonrió sin saber el efecto que haría en la Itako - ¿Te sientes bien? – viendo el notorio sonrojo de la chica – Si tienes fiebre, puedo llamar a Tamao.

Esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

¿Cómo podía pensar en Tamao cuando ella era quien debía estar primero?... tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero él no le dejaba hablar y por sobre todo no se sentía todavía segura para hacerlo.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – gritó con ira Anna, empujando a su prometido fuera de su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de un gran aventón – Idiota… - susurró conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de la cárcel de sus ojos.

Sin saber por qué, se sintió nerviosa. Llevó lentamente, casi dudando su mano a su vientre. Tratando de sentir al pequeño ser que existía hacía un mes dentro de ella. Sintió las lágrimas caer en su rostro triste, estaba confundida por la decisión que debía tomar. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, esas horas eran valiosas.

- Ya que…. Tal vez sea la última vez que te vea – su voz se quebró ante aquel pensamiento, pero dentro de ella algo le decía que esas palabras eran reales.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Joven Yoh, que bueno que regresa – se alegró Tamao sonrojándose levemente, viendo al chico bajando por las escaleras.

Yoh no prestaba atención a las palabras de la chica del cabello rosa, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. La chica de ojos negros lo perseguía en sus pensamientos, y sin saberlo era él quien deseaba caer en las redes de ella.

_- Anna_ – pensó tristemente, recordando el enojo de la chica sin una razón clara para él_ - ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo…?_

- Joven Yoh – interrumpió Tamao sosteniendo una taza de té - ¿Desea desayunar?, ¿tomar un poco de té?

- No lo creo Anna – contestó distraído, sin pensar en sus palabras.

- Joven – se asombró Tamao – Me temo que usted se ha equivocado – susurró entristeciendo notoriamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tamao? – sonrío nervioso por la mirada que recibía de su amiga.

- Joven – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Usted… me ha llamado….. Anna.

- Lo siento, Tamao – su rostro se sonrojo – No me di 

cuenta que…

- ¿Cuenta de qué? – preguntó fríamente la rubia de ojos negros entrando a la sala – Contesta Yoh, ¿cuenta de qué? – viendo a su novio fijamente.

- De nada Annita – sonríe comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Tengo que hacer mi rutina – se prepara poniéndose sus audífonos naranjas – ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Espera! – lo detiene caminando a su lado. Trata de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca – Po… ¿podemos… hablar?

El joven shaman la ve sorprendido – Claro Anna – toma asiento dejando sus audífonos sobre la mesa - ¿De qué se trata?

- Es algo "privado" – ve fríamente a Tamao, esperando la respuesta de esta.

- Con permiso – se retiró silenciosamente de la sala sin ver hacia atrás, sentía la mirada de Anna clavada en ella y no se sentía preparada para desobedecerla.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Yoh viendo a su prometida tomar asiento a su lado.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿De qué teníamos que hablar? – sonrío siguiendo el juego de las palabras.

Anna sintió desfallecer en su mirada. ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas sensaciones con tan solo mirar sus ojos?, ¿era acaso culpa de un hechizo?... no lo sabía. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era como darle la noticia… no era algo fácil de hablar pero… ¿cómo?

- ¡¿Anna?! – gritó Yoh sosteniendo a su prometida - ¡¡Respóndeme!!

Anna abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco mareada. Vio los ojos de Yoh viendo su rostro, otra vez sentía ganas de llorar.

Llorar, que bien le haría eso. Tratar de desahogarse de todos los sufrimientos que había sentido esos años. Los días que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, meses de dolor al ver al hombre que amaba lejos de ella, temiéndole a su fastidioso humor… Pero ahora estaba ahí, siendo sostenida por sus brazos y sin saber que hacer. Si Yoh se enterara de sus sentimientos, seguramente hubiera sido diferente.

_- Pero ya es tarde_ – pensó frustrada, sintiendo quebrarse su corazón lentamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó dulcemente Yoh, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Anna que había caído desmayada a sus brazos.

- S-si – susurró Anna tratando de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron a tiempo haciendo caer a la joven Itako sobre Asakura.

- ¿Anna?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien? – preguntó inocentemente Yoh.

- ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? – la joven no se había movido de su lugar, no importaba mucho el estar encima de su prometido. Y menos que él, al estar tumbado en el suelo de espaldas y ella sentada en su espalda estuviera perdiendo poco a poco las reservas de oxigeno.

- Porque pesas más de lo normal – su respuesta obtuvo el premio de una patada en su pierna.

- ¡No molestes! – amenazó con el puño la joven volviendo a su lugar habitual. Minutos después su prometido la imitaba.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Anna?

La chica se impresionó de la "sutileza" que poseía el shaman. Ahora los miedos eran quien le impedía hablar, estaba indecisa en lo que debía hacer.

Pero lo que más le asustaba era: ¿cómo reaccionaría Yoh?

- Bueno… Yoh, yo….

- ¿Qué pasa Annita?

- Yoh…. Yo… quería decirte que estoy…

Pero el momento apropiado había sido interrumpido por….

- ¡Yoh! – gritó la voz del joven Manta entrando a la residencia sin importar lo que estaba pasando adentro – Te esperé en el puente a la hora de siempre, pero no llegaste – en ese momento ve la cara enfadada de Anna – Hola Anna – sonrió sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la joven sobre él. Una gota resbaló por su frente.

- Espero que disfruten de la mañana – dijo sin pensarlo, teniendo la respuesta a lo que días había estado pensando – Adiós – se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación_ – Otro intento fallido_ – pensó tristemente, al parecer sus caminos tenían distintos rumbos hacia un futuro no muy lejano.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La noche estaba en su punto máximo. Grandes gotas de lluvia recorrían con rapidez el rostro de la chica, pero a ella no le importaba. Su cuerpo estaba mojado, la hora de partir había llegado.

Frente a ella se hallaba la entrada de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar, aunque estaba consciente de sus actos igual se odiaba a si misma, a ella y la vida.

Miró por última vez la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, una lágrima logró salir de su cárcel para perderse con las gotas de lluvia por el rostro de su dueña. Vuelve a tocarse con una mano su vientre, pensando en el duro futuro que le esperaba a ella sola… por el momento.

- Créeme que lo intenté – susurró sintiendo el agua fría recorrer su piel -_ Lo que me pregunto es… si hubiera actuado diferente, ¿me odiarías… o me aceptarías?_ – piensa sintiendo su corazón quebrarse lentamente, como si con el simple contacto del viento una pequeña rajadura quedara incrustado en él – Adiós…

**Mi dolor superaré, la vida seguirá**

**Atrás no volveré, empezare de nuevo a vivir**

**La tristeza olvidaré mi corazón**

**Jamás daré, ya lo he decidido**

La figura de una chica se perdía ante la oscuridad de la noche, solo se podría vislumbrar con la luz de la luna, pero ni ella lo lograría al ver el aura de tristeza que llevaba consigo la extraña.

Pero, muy lejos de saber la verdad… Un chico dormía tranquilamente, pero a la vez inquieto al sentir algo diferente en él… solo un nombre se escuchaba repetidas veces salir de la boca de él…

- Anna…

*/*/*/*/*Continuará*/*/*/*/

**Notas de la Autora:** Holas!!, soy una gran fanática de esta serie hace un tiempo, he leído muchos fics de Shaman King y siempre me parecen fascinantes las distintas cosas que ocurren en ellos ^^

Me gustaría que me dejaran un review con sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, ya que me ayudarían mucho (a mi y a mi autoestima -_-U)…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y sino recuerden que es el primer fic que escribo de esta serie ^^U

Chao!!!!

                 **Kaoru Kinomoto**


	2. Tratando de olvidarte

          Un reflejo en el espejo 

**                       Capítulo 2: Tratando de olvidarte**

**                                       By Kaoru Kinomoto**

- ¡Joven Yoh!, trate de tranquilizarse – entró Tamao a la sala trayendo humeantes tazas de té.

- ¡Es que no entiendo! – gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño.

- Créeme que nosotros tampoco – opinó Manta entristeciendo notoriamente al ver la tristeza de su amigo – Pero Yoh, ¿en verdad te sientes culpable de la desaparición de Anna?

Yoh miró a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no pudo engañar al pequeño, tenía demasiada tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Quién más podría ser? – preguntó bajando la mirada, sintiéndose defraudado por si mismo.

- ¿Y no pensaron en la posibilidad de que la señorita Anna se haya ido por su propia cuenta? – dijo dudando de sus palabras Tamao.

Los dos chicos la miraron desconcertados. Aunque lo negaran, esa era una posibilidad.

- No lo haría – contestó Yoh convencido – Ella no haría tal cosa – mirando el suelo interesadamente, mientras un tono carmín ocupaba en sus mejillas. Manta notó el pequeño cambio en el rostro de su amigo.

- Yoh – comenzó Manta, pero no sabía como hacer esa clase de preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Manta?

- Vos… quiero decir – traga saliva – tu y Anna, ¿estaban bien? – al ver las caras confundidas de Tamao e Yoh decidió ser más entendible - ¿Estabas saliendo con Anna?

El joven shaman sintió el gran deseo de que la tierra lo tragase por primera vez en su vida. Y lo peor era que no sabía como negar una pregunta tan cierta.

Tamao esperaba la respuesta de Yoh, sería la respuesta quien decidiría el destino de ella con su primer amor.

- Si – suspiró rendido con la mirada clavada en el piso, tenía la sensación de que si veía a sus amigos no le creerían su respuesta – pero a le vez... no – agregó con desaliento el joven sacando sus audífonos naranjas y comenzando a jugar con ellos.

- Pero… ¿cómo?

- Esa es una respuesta sencilla – dio su típica sonrisa infantil – Anna no es como todos ustedes piensan... en parte.

- ¿Y cómo es entonces? – preguntó Manta interesado en el tema. Nunca se imaginó a Anna diferente.

- No sabría decirte – pasa una mano por su cabeza – Tiene tantas personalidades a la vez... aunque – pensó perdido en sus pensamientos – hubo una vez que se comportó diferente.

- ¿De qué hablas Yoh? – el joven estudiante no entendía las palabras de su amigo - ¿De qué forma se comportó?

- Dulce – respondió con una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento vivido a escondidas con su prometida – Tiene una hermosa sonrisa – sonrió soñadoramente. Conocía bien la sonrisa de Anna a pesar de las pocas veces que la había visto con ese gesto en su rostro.

_- ¿Anna sonriendo?_ – pensó el pequeño humano sin poder creerlo – Yoh, ¿estas bien?

- ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? – preguntó de la misma forma que acostumbraba usar su prometida.

- No… por nada – baja su vista apenado al ver la sinceridad en la cara del shaman – Aunque estoy un poco confundido.

- ¿De qué hablas, Manta?

- ¿Cuándo viste a Anna de esa forma?... quiero decir, "diferente".

- Veamos... – hizo memoria tiempo atrás, probablemente hacía un año – fue hace tiempo, creo que ya hace un año de ese acontecimiento.

- ¿Puedes contármelo? – el asombro de Manta se mostraba fácilmente en su semblante, trataba de imaginar a Anna con una sonrisa, pero aunque se forzara nunca podría.

- Claro – sonrió el joven – Pero ahora debo llamar a Lyserg – camina adentrándose más en la pensión Asakura.

Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó de parte de Tamao. Manta la vio llorar amargamente por las palabras dichas de Yoh. No lo podía evitar, había amor en sus palabras.

Pero si él realmente amaba a Anna, ella estaría dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo en la misión. Sería una amiga incondicional, pero solo una amiga. Trataría de hacer todo lo posible por protegerlo y encontrar a Anna, ya que la estimaba mucho.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó la joven rubia enfadada por la pelea que se había formado momentos antes entre las tres chicas que la cuidaban.

- Señora Anna – exclamó afligida la mayor de las tres, moviendo su larga melena azulada hacia un costado – No debería afligirse, eso va directo al bebé – mirando preocupada el vientre inflamado de la joven, haciendo ver a la demás los seis meses de embarazo que ya llevaba.

- En primer lugar soy "señorita", ya que no he aceptado la propuesta de casarme con tu señor – viendo fríamente a la mujer frente a ella – y en segundo lugar no te metas en mi vida y en la de mi bebé – grita enfadada – yo sé muy bien como cuidarme – toma el control acomodándose en un sofá – y si no fuera inconveniente – viendo a las tres mujeres antes de gritar con ira - ¡¿Pueden hacer silencio de una vez y dejarme descansar viendo televisión?!

Las tres mujeres salieron corriendo de la sala donde estaba la embarazada. El trío sabía que debían temer, y mucho a la ira de la joven Itako. Muchas veces vieron distintas escenas donde maltrataba a su prometido de la peor forma posible, y ellas no querían ser el desahogo de Anna con sus golpes.

- Marion se siente triste – agregó la rubia del equipo saliendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Anna dio un bufido viendo nuevamente su programa favorito. Aun no sabía el por qué había aceptado la proposición de su enemigo al darle acilo. Tal vez porque estaba sola, confundida y con miedo a lo que le pasara que acepto su "amistad conveniente".

- Pero ya no aguanto más – su semblante se endureció viendo la salida hacia el jardín – Y lo peor de todo… es que seguimos estando en Japón.

El tiempo había pasado, y con el las falsas esperanzas de la Itako en volver a su hogar. Nadie la había encontrado en esos largos cinco meses, al parecer a nadie le importaba su desaparición.

La noche en la que huyó de la pensión Asakura, un extraño le dio refugio en su hogar. Aunque de extraño no tenía nada, todos conocían bien a Hao Asakura. Pero a ella no le importó que fuera él, aceptó – aunque dudando – su ayuda ya que pensó que sería la única forma de cuidar su embarazo sin ser encontrada por nadie.

Volvió su vista hacia su vientre, se lleva una mano a el tratando de recordar los hechos acontecidos para que comenzara a existir dentro suyo. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba nada.

Aunque de algo estaba segura: el bebé que estaba dentro de ella era de Yoh Asakura.

_- Pero como me hubiese gustado saber que fue lo que pasó esa noche_ – pensó disgustada la joven de cabellos rubios, realmente no tenía idea sobre lo que había pasado la noche de año nuevo.

Solo recordaba voces a su alrededor, risas, comentarios de los amigos de su prometido y un extraño brebaje que les obligaron a tomar a todos los invitados por cortesía de Horo Horo y Chocolove. Instantes después no recordaba nada, solo oscuridad tapaban sus recuerdos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- ¿No va a desistir, don Yoh? – preguntó amablemente su espíritu acompañante temiendo por la salud de su amigo.

- Yo nunca desisto – contestó amargamente el shaman – La única forma en que desista será cuando Anna aparezca.

- Pero... si en alguna forma llegara a pasar... la señorita Anna no apareciera, ¿qué haría?

- No pienses de esa forma Amidamaru. Ella aparecerá, eso pasará.

- Es cierto joven Yoh – entró a la sala Tamao con unos pergaminos en sus manos – Aquí tiene los planos que llegaron desde Londres por cortesía de el señor Lyserg.

- Gracias Tamao – sonrió él tomando los planos de la mano de la joven, quien no pudo evitar el sonrojarse – Eres una gran amiga.

- Si, claro – se alejó ella de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de si, siendo sostenida por la firme madera mientras largaba un suspiro desalentador desde el fondo de su corazón – Amiga...

Pero tuvo que guardar su tristeza ante la llegada de una vieja conocida.

- ¡Hola Tamao! – gritó con emoción la joven de larga cabellera azulada, tomando de las manos a su mejor amiga - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

- ¿Pi.... – las palabras no salían de su boca. La emoción, el asombro y la curiosidad de saber que hacía esa chica allí le pasaban un mal momento al dejarla sin hablar.

Frente suyo se encontraba una joven de su misma edad. Sus ojos azules irradiaban alegría al ver a su amiga de la infancia, el largo cabello azulado que una vez poseía ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, caía libremente por ellos formándose unos pequeños rulos en el fin de estos.

La pelirosada se dio cuenta que aquel peinado la favorecía bastante, le daba un aire de madurez que tal vez jamás llegaría a tener.

Finalmente pronunció las palabras restantes ante los brillantes ojos de la chica - ... Pilika?

- ¡Veo que no te olvidas de mi! – sonrió la joven hermana de Horo Horo – ¡Aún no puedo creer que ya estoy aquí!

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

La chica corre unos mechones de su cabello para mirar con tristeza a los ojos de su amiga.

- Porque... pronto tendré que irme.

- ¿Tan rápido? – se asombró Tamao sin entender bien la información dada, conocía a la chica hace años y le parecía sumamente extraño su rápida visita a la pensión Asakura.

- Hubieron muchos cambios, Tamao – mira el cabello rosado de su amiga, tratando de olvidar su tema – Pero cuéntame sobre ti en todo este tiempo – entrelaza sus manos con las de ella - ¿Algo nuevo en la aburrida vida japonesa de Fumbari-oka?

La chica dejo de fingir felicidad mostrando la tristeza que habitaba en ella. Nuevamente suspiró desalentadora comenzando a contarle el acontecimiento ocurrido cinco meses atrás en el que la protagonista esa vez había sido la joven Kyouyama.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sin poder creerlo la joven – Pero... ¡¿cómo?! – viendo desconfiadamente a su acompañante – No me estarás engañando, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió Tamao en voz baja – Si quiere, pregúntele al joven Manta. Él sabrá decirle lo mismo que dije yo.

- Aún no lo creo... – susurró desentendida la joven de ojos azules, llevándose una mano a su mentón para pensar la situación - ¡Valla! – concluye con una pequeña sonrisa – Eso quiere decir que... – viendo maliciosamente a Tamao.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Que ahora Yoh esta solo! – sonriendo al ver el notable sonrojo de la chica – Es tu oportunidad Tamao. Aprovéchala antes de que se le ocurra volver a – sin saber que palabra decir para expresar sus sentimientos hacia la rubia Itako – ...a"esa".

Pero a respuesta de lo que dijo vio la expresión negativa de la chica.

- Se equivoca señorita Pilika – respondió tristemente Tamao, cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Eh?, ¿pero de qué hablas?

- El joven Yoh... – respira profundamente para terminar su frase - ... el joven, a él solo le interesa encontrar a la señorita Anna.

- Por supuesto – siguió hablando Pilika seriamente, pero en su voz se notaba un poco de ironía – Porque es su prometida... es normal que quiera hacer eso, ya que sino su abuela se encargaría de darle una ENORME paliza – terminó de dar su opinión sobre los hecho convincentemente. Quien la viera de esa forma le daría la razón inmediatamente, pero Tamao no lo haría.

- Usted se equivoca – se atrevió a contradecirla con un hilo de voz – No es por eso que la busca constantemente.

- Ah – viendo enojada la cara de su amiga - ¿Y entonces... por qué es?

- Por lo más evidente, Pilika – tuteó la joven – Él..... él la ama – susurró tristemente, dejando caer unas lágrimas de dolor por su rostro.

Los ojos de Pilika se ensancharon, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Rápidamente puso una de sus manos en la frente de Tamao con preocupación, haciendo caso omiso de las pequeñas y casi inaudibles quejas de la chica.

- ¡Hay Tamao! – se desesperó al ver el estado de su amiga - ¡No me digas que tienes alucinaciones!

- ¡Señorita Pilika! – gritó la joven, demasiado fuerte a su parecer. Ya que en cuestión de segundos la puerta en la que antes se apoyaba se abrió de par en par viendo el preocupado rostro del shaman a quien adoraba.

- ¿Qué pasa Tamao? – preguntó preocupado viendo el rostro de su amiga. Algo lo incentivó en ver a los costados de ella, notando la delgada figura de la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos - ¿Pilika? – preguntó extrañado por la presencia de la ainu en la pensión.

- ¡Hola! – sonrió esta viendo detenidamente el rostro de Yoh _– Es guapo_ – pensó rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo al ver interesadamente el suelo.

- Pero... – comenzó el joven shaman - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pilika solo sonrió nerviosamente, una gota caía libremente desde su cara.

- Esa es una laaaaaaaaaaarga historia... – sonrió nuevamente viendo dos pares de ojos mirarla con atención. Al parecer ahora el control de la situación lo tenía ella.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Caminaba lentamente por el centro de la ciudad, no le importaba que la vieran. Bastante tiempo se había escondido como para que la encontraran ahora.

Días antes había conseguido lo que tanto buscaba, le costó conseguir la información de la persona que hacía esos trabajos, pero al final lo había encontrado.

La rubia de escasos quince años saca de su cartera sus nuevos documentos, viendo su foto y su nueva identidad.

Erika Hanasaki era su nuevo nombre. Ahora nadie la descubriría, con ese cambio tan drástico en ella tenía la victoria ganada.

Pero igual, aunque hubiese intentado en todo ese tiempo olvidarse de él, aún no lo conseguía. Día y noche pensaba en el menor de los Asakura, aunque tratara de impedirlo su mente la engañaba. Además, estando tan cerca del permanente recuerdo de él. No sería fácil olvidarlo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia una plaza, donde se hallaban miles de niños jugando felizmente.

- Pero mamá – escuchó la voz de un niño quejándose con su madre.

- Ya te lo dije, Ken – dijo la voz de una mujer alta a sus costados – No compraré tu juguete si no te tomas tu medicina.

- Es injusto – bufó la voz infantil para quebrar en llanto – Si papá estuviera no me haría esto.

- Pero papá no esta, hijo – la voz de la mujer se suavizó – Tienes que entenderlo.

- ¡Yo no lo entiendo! – gritó el pequeño de siete años volviendo a llorar - ¡Yo no conocí a mi papá!

Los ojos de Anna se ensancharon al pensar en el futuro que tendría con un hijo que no conocería a su padre. Pero su semblante no cambió demasiado, siguió escuchando atentamente la conversación de la mujer con su hijo.

- Pequeño... sabes lo que pasó con tu padre. Aunque él no este, siempre estará espiritualmente en tu corazón.

- ¿Por qué no lo puedo conocer?

- Porque papá – comenzó la mujer yéndose con su hijo – papá tiene otros hijos....

Se alejaron por completo, impidiéndole el saber como terminaría esa conversación. Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Anna.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó a si misma con miedo – Lo que estoy haciendo esta mal... – susurró pensando en su bebé – No es justo... para ambos... – estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su pasado, a Yoh Asakura por la felicidad de su bebé. No quería engañarlo, el niño no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

- Pero es tu destino... – susurró una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que la Itako volteara rápidamente para ver quien hablaba.

- ¿Usted?

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias por los reviews!... si no fueran por ellos seguro no podría seguir con el fic T-T

La verdad es que me emocioné mucho al leer cada uno de sus reviews ^^, nunca había tenido tantos para un primer capítulo T-T pero bue!, al menos eso me muestra que no es imposible ^^U

Espero que les haya gustado el cap., ya que hice todo mi esfuerzo para que quede entendible ^^U

Saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia y muchas gracias por los reviews nuevamente.

Chao!!

            Kaoru Kinomoto 

Y como siempre: Dudas, sugerencias, halagos *-*, regalitos, o tan solo opiniones, todo a ......

meligise2002@hotmail.com

o solo déjenme un review con su opinión ^^

**_Contestando a los reviews:_******

**_Hikari S.s:_** Gracias por apoyarme T-T y leer mi fic. La verdad era que... hace tiempo que tengo este cap., pero por razones que ni yo entiendo no lo pude subir hasta hoy (o sea, dos o tres semanas después ^^U). Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review ^^

**_Anna Asakura:_** Sip, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¡¿Por qué siempre Manta aparece cuando no lo llaman?! ¬¬*, se me hace que alguien lo contrata para eso. Pero bueno, después de todo esta vez yo tuve la culpa y no el enanin ^^U, ya que yo lo elegí para "deshacer la escena" U_U... soy mala, ¿eh?... 

Bueno, ya me apuré en terminarlo :P, así que espero que me dejes un review ¬¬* (hoy estoy de malas... no preguntes :P)

**_Lina:_** mmm... parece que acertaste. Hana aparecerá en el fic... pero para eso hay que esperar un tiempo... gracias por tu review.

**_Kyouyama Anna:_** Gracias por tus comentarios ^^, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo -_-U

**_Merly:_** Bien, si tu lo dices "tal vez" ponga a Yoh con Anna ^^U... pero quien sabe, últimamente me esta gustando el TamaoxYoh... mejor lo dejamos ahí. Gracias por tu review.

**_Keiko-sk:_** Buen dicho O_O, no lo había escuchado antes ^^U

Espero haberte complacido con este cap. y sino pues bueno, lo intenté. Bye y gracias!

**_Makita:_** ¿Ya te cortaron internet?!!!, ohhhh!!!!!!!!, ¿ahora quien va a escuchar mis locuras por el msn?... snif, snif, caíste muy bajo T-T

Bueno amiga, ¡¡disfruta tus vacaciones!!, y dejame un review con tus comentarios. Por cierto, ¿cómo va "La Historia de Nuestra Vida"? ¬¬, mira que todavía no me olvido de lo que hablamos, ¿eh?

**_Biib:_** Gracias por tu review ^^, la verdad es que cuando lo leí estaba dispuesta a subir el cap., pero todos me hacen la vida imposible T-T

Esta vez la página no me dejó entrar y actualizar mis fics U_U

Como dije antes, Hanna aparecerá, y será de una forma MUY IMPORTANTE en la historia, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Espero tus próximos comentarios ^^

**_Mei Tao:_** Me alegro que te guste el fic... mmm...¿y prometes un review por cap. Si lo subo rápido?... bueeeeeno, trato hecho ^^

La verdad es que escribí este cap. Hace SEMANAS de vida, pero como ya dije antes, el ciber, internet y el maldito FF.net son los que me hacen la vida imposible T-T

Espero no haberte decepcionado, espero tus comentarios (ah!, y por cierto: tu review lo encontré hoy, cuando vine a subir este cap, así que no hay que regañar ;) ).


	3. No te guies por tus ojos

Antes quiero decirles que este cap. me salió corto U_U pero bueno, eso lo decidirán ustedes. Ahora si!, a leer!!

****

Un reflejo en el espejo

Capítulo 3: No te guíes por tus ojos

By Kaoru Kinomoto

- Así que es por eso que estas aquí – sonrió Yoh después de la pequeña explicación que había dado la ainu.

- Así es – respondió tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de té que antes había dado Tamao.

- Pues a mi me parece de lo más interesante – exclamó ilusionada Tamamura, haciendo con esto sonrojar a su joven amiga - ¡Un viaje!, es muy emocionante lo que usted dice.

- Eh... no tanto – opinó Pilika nerviosa por la expresión de su amiga. Parecía más contenta que ella o su hermano por su partida.

- ¡Claro que si!, piénselo como una gran oportunidad... un nuevo lugar, nuevos conocimientos, ¡nuevo idioma! ¿qué más podría pedir?

- No dejar solo a mi hermano... – susurró cansada, sintiendo como horas, días, meses y años se arruinarían al no poder entrenar como acostumbraba a Horo Horo.

- Habando de eso, ¿cómo esta tu hermano? – preguntó interesado el joven de cabellos castaños.

- Trabajando... al menos eso hacía hasta antes de partir.

- Interesante – susurró Yoh, tratando de imaginar a Horo Horo trabajar, pero por más que intentaba solo lo veía comer en sus recuerdos.

Pilika observó aburrida el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, al ver la hora sus ojos se ensancharon antes de dar un grito aterrador.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!! – gritó con terror la joven de ojos azules, saltando de su sitio y corriendo de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven shaman sin entender el comportamiento de la ainu.

- ¿Se siente bien? – los ojos violáceos de Tamao veían preocupada el semblante de pánico que llevaba consigo Pilika.

- ¡No tengo tiempo! – gritó moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, caminando hacia la salida y dando un pequeño saludo con su mano antes de salir corriendo de la pensión - ¡Nos veremos dentro de un año! – se escuchó su grito a lo lejos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- ¿Usted? – preguntó fríamente Anna viendo al hombre fijamente.

- Así es, joven Kyouyama – respondió un hombre de cuarenta años, de tez pálida y algunos cabellos canosos acercándose más a ella.

- ¿Por qué dice que es mi destino?

- Porque lo es – mira duramente a sus ojos negros, haciendo que su mirada se perdiese y lo siguiera obedientemente.

Pasaron varios minutos sin hablar, solo algunas miradas del hombre a su acompañante verificando su encantamiento era lo único que pasaba.

Después de unos largos treinta minutos llegaron al destino que el hombre había elegido.

- Va a tener un niño con grandes poderes espirituales – su voz neutra hizo que la joven despertara del encantamiento.

- ¿Dónde me trajo? – preguntó desconfiada, viendo a su alrededor con miedo.

Grandes edificios, pocos árboles, tiendas y muchos autos era lo que veía frente a ella. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de aquel hombre, pero sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo. Deteniéndose al instante.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? – preguntó fríamente, sintiendo la presencia del hombre detrás de ella.

- Sólo... lo hago por su bien... – contestó tomándola del brazo, haciendo que caminara junto a él – y créame usted, que será lo mejor para ambos.

- ¿Para ambos? – rió irónicamente – Creo que usted esta tomando demasiada libertad para meterse en mi vida privada... Además de controlarme de esa forma... – agregó furiosa, pero no mostraba sus sentimientos en su rostro.

- Solo hago lo mejor para todos. Y si no es para usted y Asakura, al menos lo será para el niño... – detuvo sus palabras al sentir temblar el brazo de la chica - ¿O pensará regresar en ese estado?... no creo que sea la mejor opción. ¿Cómo lo explicaría frente a Kino Asakura? – viendo palidecer a la joven Kyouyama.

- No interfiera en MI vida – gritó con voz gélida.

- No interferiré en la suya, pero si en la del niño – viendo las puertas de un colegio, donde salían niños de todas las edades contentos por el fin de las clases – Mire a su alrededor: ningún niño o adulto tiene los poderes que esconde el hijo que usted espera.

- Si dice que es por el bien de mi hijo, ¿por qué no me deja estar con los Asakura? – viendo desconfiada el tranquilo semblante del hombre – Si esta bien lo que usted dice, la familia Asakura incrementarían los poderes del pequeño.

- Mm... es cierto – aceptó seriamente – Pero no sería lo mejor.

La chica se sorprendió por la respuesta dada, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió escuchar las siguientes palabras del shaman antes de opinar.

- Debe criarse en un ambiente puro, lejos de los Asakura.

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

El hombre solo rió irónicamente.

- ¿El nombre Hao se le hace familiar? – sintiendo el silencio – Él no estará satisfecho con tenerla de invitada. Si se quedara por más tiempo, él...

- Sé protegerme – interrumpió la rubia con los ojos fijos en el suelo – Él no hará nada que yo no quiera... no se atreverá a tocarme.

- ¿Quién le asegura eso?.... señorita Kyouyama, he estado esperando cinco largos meses a que usted decidiera volver a enfrentar su pasado. Pero, lamentablemente ahora...

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Es demasiado tarde – endureciendo su voz – Por más que tuviera las oportunidades, nadie la aceptaría.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó confundida, fría y asustada Anna.

- Lo digo porque es verdad. Piense en el peligro que correría en su estado si Hao se enterara de lo que hiciera. Estoy seguro que no se quedará con las manos cruzadas, sabiendo como lo más probable es que diga que ese niño que usted espera es suyo.

- ¡Pero no es cierto! – gritó ofendida – Mi hijo es de Yoh Asakura, nunca fue ni será de otra persona.

- No será eso lo que piensen los demás – deteniendo su recorrido - ... es por eso, viendo su insistencia en el tema, que me sentiré obligado hacer lo último que esperaba.

La joven estaba confundida, pero no lo iba a demostrar frente a él. Hacía tiempo que conocía a ese hombre, pero no se acordaba tan bien de él. Durante el torneo de shamanes lo había conocido y había hablado con él sobre el futuro por venir. Pero esa no era la situación adecuada, teniendo en cuenta sus poderes en hechicería y adivinación sobre el futuro.

¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella?...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- ¡Joven Yoh! – gritó aterrada Tamao sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba al ver al chico caer inconscientemente desde el techo de su casa.

Rápidamente se acerca para comprobar el estado del shaman, encontrándose con sangre saliendo fugazmente de su cuerpo. Lágrimas de dolor cubrían sus mejillas, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

Gracias al espíritu acompañante Amidamaru logró volver en sí para salir corriendo a llamar una ambulancia.

Los minutos contaban para saber el destino del joven shaman.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Casi me atrapa – murmuró Anna – Pero debo recordarle que fui entrenada para esto – retrocediendo con cautela de que el hombre no la siguiera – No me hechizará a la fuerza... – agregó decidida.

No llevaba nada consigo, solo su cartera con sus nuevos documentos. La ropa que acostumbraba usar la había dejado el día de su partida en su antiguo hogar, al igual que su rosario.

Una sombra caminó detrás suyo hasta llegar a su lado.

- Si usted no quiere mi ayuda, no importa – susurró a su oído – Ya veremos cuanto tiempo vivirá cegada por imposibles.

- Y veremos cuando yo tenga razón – contestó secamente, alejándose de él.

- Pero antes – interrumpió su amarga voz su recorrido – Déjeme mostrarle algo, por su "generosidad" conmigo.

La joven se volteó, ya un poco cansada de las ocurrencias del hombre. Ante ellos apareció un espejo, en él se reflejaba la figura de su ex prometido y el de la chica de cabello rosado. Ambos muy cerca a su parecer.

__

- Pero joven Yoh, ¿acaso no piensa buscar a la señorita Anna?

__

- No – respondió este secamente. Anna al escuchar eso se interesó más en lo que hablaba, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba lentamente – Si se fue por propia voluntad, ¿para qué preocuparse?... además, es mejor para todos. Era un ogro – haciendo una mueca de espanto.

__

Si el viera lo que habían causado esas palabras en la rubia, jamás las hubiera utilizado. Anna permanecía inmóvil, no tenía fuerzas de nada. Solo escuchaba sin cambiar su serio semblante, aunque en su interior sentía ganas de huir de ese lugar.

__

- Entonces, si no es por eso... ¿por qué me mando a llamar? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirosada.

__

Yoh la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego tomarla por la cintura y besarla con pasión. Al principio ella no respondía, era un mar de sensaciones nuevas, jamás conocidas para la chica. Pero sus instintos la engañaron rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico y profundizar más el beso.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el espejo desapareció al instante. Y con él, esa escena desagradable.

Vio la cara de la rubia, estaba pálida, casi sin vida, sus ojos blancos y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, ahogando un grito aterrador. Temblaba de miedo, algo que jamás había conocido.

- Esto pasa en el mismo instante en que nosotros hablamos – dijo sin piedad el hombre – Ahora ves tus ilusiones destrozadas, el chico no te quiere. Al contrario... creo que esperaba que un día huyeras...

No escuchó más. Comenzó a caminar, reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos oscuros.

Al principio fue un mareo el que le hizo detener, luego sentir como las fuerzas la abandonaban. No sabía lo que le pasaba, solo que cada vez veía menos a causa del mareo.

El hombre caminó hacia ella, viendo como el semblante de la rubia se suavizaba para envolverla en un mundo de sueño, y con el, comenzando a caer inconscientemente.

Pero antes de tocar el piso, fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos del hombre. Siendo llevada lentamente hacia un mediano banco de una plaza.

Él solo se satisface con ver el triunfo de su plan creado. Saca unos mechones rubios del rostro de ella, viéndola dormir plácidamente.

- Créame que esto me duele más que a ti. Perdóname por mentir... pero no puedes volver – susurró al oído de la joven – Es mejor para ambos. Créame que un día, me lo agradecerá.

A lo lejos se ve la figura de una chica de cabello y ojos azules corriendo hacia ellos. El hombre sonrió dándole una última mirada a la joven.

- Y aquí... viene tu boleto hacia la libertad – comenzando a caminar, alejándose del cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia – espero que lo sepa apreciar... – se detiene – Y una cosa más – viendo su rostro, como si esta lo escuchara – No se te ocurra decir tu verdadera identidad, sino... todo estará perdido....

Cuando el hombre se había ido, la chica de ojos azules estaba parada frente al cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia. Miro fijamente su semblante tranquilo, la pequeña panza que tenía en su vientre para luego darse cuenta de una cosa.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ante su descubrimiento.

¡Estaba embarazada e inconsciente!, ¡podría pasarle algo al bebé si no ayudaba inmediatamente a esa extraña!

Sus ojos azules endurecieron pensando en lo que podría pasar si ella no ayudaba en algo.

__

- Tengo que ayudarla – pensó la extraña yendo hacia un teléfono a pocos metros de ellas_ – Vamos Pilika, si no haces algo puede pasar una catástrofe_ – sintiendo como una voz respondía a su llamada - ¿Hola?, ¿hospital de Tokio?, ¡necesito una ambulancia de inmediato!... si, en el parque Teiko, frente a la Torre de Tokio... apúrense por favor – cuelga depositando el auricular en su lugar. Se acerca a la extraña viéndola con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y a la vez ternura – No te preocupes... pronto estarás bien – viendo los documentos de ella, sacándolos de su cartera - ... Erika Hanasaki.

****

Notas de Kaoru: Jejejejeje!!, terminado el tercer capítulo como (creo yo) nadie lo hubiera pensado. Pero bueno, esto lo tenía planeado hace tiempo y será indispensable para la historia. Se que soy mala con esto de estar separando a Yoh de Anna, pero si esperan con tiempo todo esto se resolverá.

Cambiando de tema: Hana-chan viene en camino *-*, ¡me encanta ese niño! (sip, otra admiradora de Hana al 100%)... y veremos con él, que la vida de una mujer sola con un hijo no es nada fácil XD

Mmm... Pilika encontró a Anna, pero no la reconoció XP... ¿qué les gustaría que pasara a continuación? ^^U, sabiendo como es ella, las cosas no serán tan fáciles, ¿o si?

Les comento a los fanáticos de la hermosa parejita YohxAnna que en el próximo capítulo no habrá escenas de ellos dos ^^UUUUU... bueno, NO TAN ROMÁNTICAS (o quizás si??)... o tal vez ninguna, ya veré eso.

**__**

Próximo capítulo: Huyendo de la verdad.

Otra vez MUCHAS, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. No saben lo feliz que me pone recibir opiniones suyas ^///^

Así que si les gustó este capítulo, háganmelo saber.

Chao!!!

**Kaoru Kinomoto**

**__**

Contestando a los reviews:

**__**

Hally777: Ni hao Hally-chan!!!, así que en este fic te cae bien Tamao pero no Pilika?? ^^U... jejeje!!, la ainu no es mala, solo quiere la felicidad de su mejor amiga (Tamao). Aunque bueno, tal vez pensaría lo mismo que tu si yo no lo hubiese escrito ^^U

Gracias por alentarme, un saludo desde Argentina.

**__**

Biib: No hay problema ;), como vi que la mayoría de los autores de SK contestan los reviews, pues yo no voy a ser la excepción ^^

Gracias por desearme suerte con la compu del ciber, creo que la voy a necesitar T-T

Mmm... ¿quieres un adelantito sobre Hana?... no sé si puedo dártelo, ya que sino, daría mayor parte del fic. Pero dado que en este cap. se sabe de que Anna ya no va a ser más Anna (que confusión @_@), entonces te daré lo que me pediste.

Pongan mucha atención admiradores de Hana-chan...

Hana será quien se encargue de unir a la adorable pareja YohxAnna. Esa será la importancia de Hana en el fic, además de su hermosísimo papel como hijo de Yoh y Anna. Ya lo verás en acción dentro de dos capítulos, hayyyy!!!!!!!!!, de solo imaginar al pequeño *-*, creo que ya me pasé en dulzura, pero ADORO A HANA!!!!!!!!

Bueno, espero haber contestado tu respuesta ^^, chao!!!

**__**

Keiko-sk: Gracias por tus ánimos, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y... aquí esta ya el tercer cap.!!!!! yap!!!, no parecía tan cercano, eh??? Gracias por tu review ^^

**__**

Yoh: Arigatô Yoh-san por tu review, no sé si seré rápida en terminar esta historia, pero haré lo posible (antes de que me agarre el colegio ¬¬), espero que sigas esta historia como yo ^^U

**__**

Seinko: ¡¡Gracias por tus ánimos Seinko!!, trato de hacer los capítulos lo más rápido que puedo (considerando que trabajo y voy al ciber 1 o 2 veces por semana), en fin...

¿Quieres YohxAnna?, mmm... tal vez te cumpla esa petición en el prox. cap., pero depende cuanta sea la demanda. Sino, opto por lo fácil XD... pero no soy tan mala ^^U

Mm... todavía no me decido por el nombre del bebé (si, claro ¬¬), pero Hana me parece monísimo, pero quien sabe jejeje!!!

Gracias por tu review!!!

**__**

Mei Tao: Ya estava por publicar este cap. Cuando vi tu review!!!!!, gracias por las porras con la compu. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. 2 ^^

Este estuvo un poco triste al final pero bueno.... lo hecho, hecho esta. Soy mala con Annita muajajajaja!!!!!, pero este dolor era necesario. Uff!!, este fic es el que mas me gusta por ahora... pero volviendo al tema: gracias por tu review!!, y espero que tengas piedad de mi con el de este cap T-T

**__**

Solcito: Dices que mi fic es algo "muy triste"... pos creo que tienes razón -_-U

Será muuuuuyyyyyy sentimental, y tendrá una que otra parte songfic. Pensé antes en que fuera Hao el que hablaba con Anna, pero luego me dije: si es Hao seguramente se la rapta y se la lleva sin decir nada a nadie. Y esa no era mi idea principal ^^UUU

Thanks for your review!!!!!!!!


	4. Huyendo de la verdad

Para Seinko, quien me pidió desde un principio una escena YohxAnna. Espero que te guste, Seinko-san.

****

Un reflejo en el espejo

Capítulo 4: Huyendo de la verdad

By Kaoru Kinomoto

Abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el sueño la derrotaba por la anestesia que le habían dado. Ve todo borroso a su alrededor, siente un dolor fuerte en la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó confundida, tratando pararse de la camilla donde reposaba - ¿Eh? – viendo su vientre inflamado – No recuerdo esto... – viendo a su alrededor con desagrado_ – Odio los hospitales..._

Ve a un lado de su cama, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos azules durmiendo plácidamente. Fijo su vista en el reloj de la habitación.

- Las diez... – susurró nerviosa, por más que trataba de recordar algo, nada llegaba a su mente. Solo una escena, la última que vio. Esa desagradable escena que le hizo ver el shaman.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería recordar eso, se negaba a recordarlo.

Observó a la chica dormir, preguntándose quién sería ella. No tenían mucho en común, y no parecida conocida para ella.

Con calma abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, sus ojos estaban atentos a un movimiento de la extraña, pero solo su respiración se escuchaba.

Salió de la habitación aún con la bata del hospital puesta, inspeccionando sus alrededores perdidamente. Camina cinco minutos por aquel largo pasillo, llegando al final de este. Mira una de las últimas puertas que estaba a su alcance, la curiosidad le ganó entrando lentamente a aquella habitación.

Estaba oscuro a su alrededor, solo una fina capa de luz dada por la luna le permitió observar el cuerpo inmóvil de un joven durmiendo pacíficamente en la camilla. En uno de sus brazos iba conectado una pequeña aguja seguida por un tubo que terminaba en una bolsa de suero. A su lado un aparato era quien marcaba sus latidos. Aún no veía bien al extraño.

__

- Habrá sufrido mucho – fueron los pensamientos de la chica acercándose lentamente hacia él. A cada paso que daba, sentía nerviosismo al ser descubierta.

Pero él no escuchaba sus pasos, demasiado dormido estaba.

Cuando llegó al lado del joven, fijo su mirada en sus cabellos... Eran castaños, algo desordenados, pero parecían suaves al tacto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, impidiéndole saber la claridad de ellos. Sus labios estaban abiertos, apenas algunos milímetros, pero abiertos en fin.

Podía escuchar su respiración, lenta, espontánea, dolorosa, casi sin vida.

El semblante de ella entristeció. Aunque no lo demostraba, sentía el dolor sufrido por el chico. En lo más profundo de su corazón, lo sentía.

En la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado habían unos audífonos naranjas.

Toma con sus manos los delicados cascos naranjas sin mucha importancia. Los miraba con curiosidad, pocas veces había tenido el privilegio de tocarlos.

__

- Seguramente se los quitaron por el accidente – pensó, dejándolo en su lugar y viendo al chico con pesar. Solo una palabra dolorosa salía sin cesar de su boca – "Yoh..."

Por impulso comenzó a acercar su mano hacia el cabello del joven. Estaba nerviosa, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué hacía eso. Ella nunca se comportaba así.

La única palabra que llegaba a su mente en ese momento era suave, se sentía placentero al tacto sus cabellos. Se sonrojó al pensar en ello.

Recorrió el contorno del rostro, haciendo a un lado algunos mechones de el. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la hermosa cara que poseía el joven, y más a la luz de la luna.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó como los ojos de él se abrían lentamente, observando a la chica con detenimiento.

Toma su mano con delicadeza, no importaba el pequeño salto que había dado ella ante el contacto.

Sus ojos se encontraron, con tan solo una mirada podían sentir los sentimientos del otro.

…y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la desastrosa verdad. No podía vivir sin él, al menos sabiendo que la oportunidad de despedirse estaba al alcance de sus manos. No importaba Tamao, en ese momento no importaba nada más que ella y sus sentimientos por él.

Los ojos negros observaron la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba el chico, instintivamente bajo su rostro, esperando que el extraño no hubiese visto el sonrojo que causó su sonrisa en ella.

- Te.... encon... tré... – susurró el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír, atrayendo su mano hacia su rostro, sintiendo la calidez de la persona a quien amaba.

Pero esa calidez terminó, al sentir como la chica retiraba su mano de él, y caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta.

- ¡Discúlpeme usted! – fingió no conocerlo torpemente, los nervios le estaban ganando en ese momento – No debí entrar a su habitación sin permiso, solo estaba paseando y... bueno... la verdad, yo.... – no sabía como explicar, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que solo había entrado por instinto. Ni instinto podría decirse.

- A... – trató de hablar, pero sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban – A... – sus ojos se cerraron, el brazo que tenía levantado apuntando hacia ella cayo lentamente a su lado.

Cuando ella lo vio volver a su sueño, caminó hasta estar a su lado. Toma sus manos suavemente, se agacha hasta estar a su altura. Ve con nostalgia la tranquilidad del chico.

Todo lo que cambió ese tiempo, a él le favorecía... ¿pero a ella?... no.

Desde el día que se fue, había dejado de ser su prometido, su único amor, su Yoh... ¿amor había dicho?, ¡si ni siquiera sabía olvidarlo!, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Tantas preguntas tenía en su mente, no sabía si podría por mucho tiempo más con ellas.

Había pensado tanto aquellos meses, los días pasados a su huída, los secretos que guardaba dentro de ella. ¡Hasta había pensado de volver, sin importar como le mirasen los demás!... pero ahí estaba Hao para detenerla, y si no era él, allí estaban sus aliados para impedírselo. Después de todo, era una locura sus pensamientos.

Lo único que había preguntado: ¿por qué había dejado pasar la oportunidad?

- Soy una inútil, Yoh… - decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – una vez me dijeron, en mi infancia, que siempre luchara por lo que creía… que no dejara una oportunidad por miedo a fracasar….. – recorriendo el rostro de su antiguo novio, sin evitar soltar un suspiro en su breve descanso – y lo que hice fue dejarte, por miedo a tu desprecio o al abandono de tu familia… antes pensaba que tu no eras el adecuado para ser mi esposo, ahora soy yo la que se siente inferior a ti – da otro suspiro sin poder evitar las lágrimas. Ahora se podía identificar con la canción que ella cantaba, con la tristeza y la soledad fusionadas en el abandono. Y es que ella se estaba abandonando a si misma.

Aunque no lo aceptara, sabía lo que sería de ella en un futuro. Las cartas se lo predicaban, tenía todas las armas para combatir, pero se había olvidado de la más poderosa de todas: el amor. Sabía perfectamente que ella lo amaba, aunque se rehusara frente a toda persona pero… ¿él la amaba? Definitivamente no. No necesitaban hablar para saberlo, ella sabía que no podría amarla. Siendo niños, si no mal recordaba la molestaba, ahora solo le obedecía por lástima. Nada más.

Si no fuera por su compromiso, probablemente nunca se hubieran conocido. Sus ojos se nublaron al escuchar la frase que un día le habían recitado, años atrás.

****

la vida castigará tu alma 

pecadora con un niño, 

fruto de un amor prohibido. 

Tu vida se desgarrará con 

la sangre de un inocente…

Sacudió su cabeza con descontrol, olvidando aquellas abrumadoras palabras de su mente. Sabía como seguía la frase, pero se rehusaba a creerla.

El joven que tenía frente suyo, ¿era causante de todo el dolor que sentía?... el solo pensar en ello le retorcía el estómago. Sabía que tenía que irse, abandonarlo al igual que su antigua vida pero ¿cómo?

Se levanta fríamente, esa era la despedida que ella tanto buscaba. Camina hacia la puerta decidida, mira por última vez al chico antes de susurrar unas palabras.

- Adiós – susurró serenamente la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de si y volviendo a caminar hacia su habitación.

No obstante, dentro de la habitación abandonada. Una persona dormía cálidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Había visto un ángel esa noche, el ángel que había estado buscando durante cinco largos meses.

Siguió en su interminable sueño, pero esta vez acompañado en su mente por la rubia de ojos negros... esta vez, sonriendo...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- ¡Ahí estas! – gritó con alivio la ainu al ver entrar a la habitación a la rubia – Apenas desperté me encontré con la "agradable" sorpresa que no estabas – rió irónicamente.

- Salí a caminar... no pensé que se despertaría...

- Entonces pensaste mal – sonrió alegremente – Pero eso ya no importa, ¿cómo estás... Hanasaki?

La rubia observó extrañada el pacífico semblante de la chica. ¿Desde cuando los extraños sabían su nuevo nombre?

- Disculpa – viéndola fijamente - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Hanasaki, claro. Ese es tu apellido, ¿no?

- No lo sé... No me acuerdo – fingiendo dolor en su cabeza - ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

- Mm... si no me equivoco, hoy a la mañana eras Erika Hanasaki....

- ¿Dónde estamos? – interrumpió sentándose en una silla.

- En un hospital... – contestó torpemente la chica de alegres ojos azules.

Hanasaki rodó sus ojos pensando que tan torpes podrían llegar a ser las personas.

- No me refería a "eso". Claro que sé que estamos en un hospital, por algo traigo esto puesto – mostrando su bata azul – A ver, quise decir que "donde estamos" de "en qué lugar". ¿Entiendes?

- Cla... claro – sonrió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de la fuerte personalidad que tenía la chica_ - ¿A quién me recordará?_ – pensando en las miles de veces que Anna la había tratado de esa forma.

- ¿Me vas a contestar? – preguntó irritada la rubia viendo como la joven se quedaba callada.

- Hum... claro... estamos en Tokio, Japón. ¿Te acuerdas de algo...?

- No por ahora – llevándose una mano a su rostro - ¿Dónde me encontraron?

- En una plaza – respondió entristeciendo notoriamente – estabas tirada, desmayada y sin nadie a tu alrededor. Me fijé en tus documentos, es por eso que sé tu nombre... espero que no te haya importado – añadió nerviosa, viendo el pequeño fuego que se encendía con cada palabra en los ojos de la chica.

- ¿De dónde eres? – comenzó su interrogatorio tomando una apariencia fría. No podía llorar, no serviría de nada lamentarse el no acordarse de nada después del desmayo en esa situación.

- De... Hokkaido.

Alza una ceja interesada en el tema. Una idea le había venido a su mente, en ella estaba cierta ainu desaparecida con su hermano dos años antes al final del torneo de shamanes. Pero no dice nada, prefiere oír antes que interrumpir. Esta chica podría ayudarla a escapar sin saber quien era en realidad… suspiró, hacía falta actuar.

- ¿Tan lejos vives y estas ahora en Tokio? – preguntó irónicamente. Volviendo a la conversación después de ese breve pensamiento.

- Si, es por razones de estudio.

- Hum... ¿y cómo es eso? – comenzó a comer unos pequeños panes que había dejado la ainu en una mesa.

- Se supone que no debería decirte estas cosas... – comenzando a temblar por la cara de furia que hacía la rubia - ¡Pero estaré feliz de que sepas mis planes! – agregó sin dejar su sonrisa.

- Continua...

- Esta bien – larga un suspiro para decir su "pequeña" historia – Yo... parto hoy a Estados Unidos... conseguí una beca en una secundaria de allá. Tengo el departamento alquilado cerca de la escuela y un hombre me aguarda con un empleo de medio tiempo...

- ¿Sola? – viendo la afirmación de la joven - ¡¿Cómo puedes viajar sola con tan solo trece años?! – gritó asombrada sin saber que había dicho parte de la información no dada: su edad. Afortunadamente la ainu de cabello azulado no se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella.

- Es fácil – sacando unos papeles de su cartera – Con este permiso, puedo irme donde quiera sin ningún adulto a mi alrededor.

- ¿Conoces a alguien de esta zona?

- ¿Tokio?... no.

- ¿Hay algún papel con una dirección en mi cartera? – sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Mm... creo que no – dijo sin entender las palabras de la extraña.

- Bien, esta decidido – camina hacia una silla donde había unas ropas dobladas delicadamente. Las toma para ver de nuevo a la joven.

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué cosa?

- Me voy contigo – dijo sin dudar en sus palabras abriendo la puerta y sacando a la chica que había entrado en shock – Ahora espérame aquí sentada mientras me cambio – cierra la puerta sin importancia, dejando a una muy confundida Pilika en el pasillo del hospital.

- Esto... no puede ser... – susurra sin sentido la chica de cabellos azules - ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

__

"Aunque hubiera dudado en creerlo, horas más tarde viajaban en un avión rumbo a América. Lugar donde secretos, dudas, intrigas y misterios serían guardados... esperando ser resueltos, por un largo tiempo....."

****

Notas de Kaoru: Las cosas se complican... jejeje!!, y todo por un viaje a América!!

A partir de acá es donde comienza toda la aventura... os advierto que será un poco largo, pero, por mi parte creo que valdrá la pena.

Mmm... ¿saben que me gusta la pareja TamaoxYoh? ¡no!, ¡es broma!... nunca podría hacerle eso a Anna-san T-T (seguro me patearía como a Yoh).

¡Hay dios mío!, he leído varios fics de Hana que me dejan con mucha curiosidad por conocer al chiquitín!!!!!... sé como es por lo que leí de él, pero nunca he visto una foto del Ángel que me describen, ni siquiera de los demás personajes ya creciditos -_-U ¡Necesito conseguir fotos de Funbari no Uta!!!

Si alguien tiene algo, aunque sea pequeñito hacerme el favor de enviármelo please -_-U

Bueno, ¡¡¡felices vacaciones (de lo que queda de ellas T-T)!!!!!!!

****

Kaoru Kinomoto

****

Mail: **meligise2002@hotmail.com**

****

Msn: idem ^^U

**__**

Contestando a los reviews:

Keiko-sk: No sabes lo alegre que me pone que te guste como va quedando ^^, siempre trato de que no quede muy confuso, aunque debo reconocer que a veces mis intentos fracasan -_-U es por eso que me pone tan bien saber que a la gente le gusta mi trabajo de verano (ahora que me salvo por unos días de mi "trabajito"). Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo de él desde ahora en adelante, que habrá cambios "bastantes" (fíjate en las comillas) drásticos de algunos personajes. Pero de eso te darás cuenta en el próximo cap, gracias por tu review!!!!!

**__**

Hikari S.s: Hi a ti también Hikari-chan!!!, aquí tienes la continuación. Creo que con esto del viaje se bajaron tus ánimos de que Anna vuelva con Yoh… prontito (ya que si o si se van a reencontrar), pero no te preocupes!!!!!, que ya volverán los tortolitos, y pienso poner BASTANTES recuerdos en la mentecita de Anna e Yoh ^o^ ya tengo el otro cap. Listo (Kaoru muestra un disket en su mano derecha), pero como soy muy mala no lo subiré hasta que vea hartos reviews en mi mail (soy demasiado egoísta, ne?). Así que estáis avisada, pero no te preocupes que prontito verás a Hana-chan en acción. Gracias por tu apoyo ^^!!!!!

**__**

biib: raramente solo con este fic me siento frente al teclado y mis manitas en menos de un día termina un capítulo si no soy interrumpida. Porque la inspiración siempre esta conmigo ;) Gomen nasai si te pareció triste el otro cap. pero tenía que ponerlo si o si, al igual que este T-T pero todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa, la mía es recibir reviews de ustedes (*-*), y la suya es el próximo capítulo!!!!, con chibi escenas de Hanita!!!, calculo que lo subiré cuando reciba la cantidad de reviews que necesito (si!!!, me descubrieron!!!, yo solo vivo de ellos!!!!). Hasta entonces!!!

**__**

Romina-Hiwatari1: Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando a pesar de este viaje. Gracias por tu review ^^

**__**

Kyzuna-chan: ¿Te encantó mi fic O_O?.... ahhhhhhhhh!!! (Kaoru se desmaya y sale rodando detrás de la silla, de repente vuelve sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada y con estrellitas en sus ojos), que tierna!!!... Hana tiene una importante misión en este fic, y bueno… ya saben todos cual es ¬¬ pero lo que no saben…. Es como se va a encontrar Hana-chan con Yoh-kun (mirada maligna), jejejejeje!!!!, esa si que será buena!!!, pero mejor me tapo la boca antes de que se me salga algo.

Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: No es que Anna haya cambiado tanto, lo que pasa es que la ainu es y será hasta la eternidad despistada con los que la rodean U_U

Segundo raund, la segunda pregunta: el hombre que habla con Anna es un shaman, no me preguntes su nombre o algo por el estilo porque es tan misterioso que ni yo sé V_V, pero eso si!!! Aparecer, aparecerá otra vez!!!!!!

La verdad es que inventando personajes no me da muy bien que digamos ^^U, ya una amiga me había advertido de eso, pero bueno… no le hice caso ^^UUUU perdóname si lees esto alguna vez en tu vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si, gracias por tu review y espero que tu tampoco me mates por este viaje T-T

**__**

Seinko: Si no entendiste mucho, entonces ahora debes estar desorientada ^^U gomen nasai por adelantado, este capítulo es tuyo, así que puedes quemarlo si lo deseas. Y no te preocupes por eso de Tamao, yo no me la imagino aprovechándose de Yoh... aunque no es tan mala idea....jejeje!!!, tendría que pensarlo.

Espero que te siga gustando de ahora en adelante, ya que la parte complicada va a comenzar... tomate un té. Un mate o mate cocido (la tercera es la mia), y trata de adivinar que garabatos escribo ^^UUU

Bye!!!


	5. El milagro de olvidar

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, sino que es del gran Hiroyuki Takei. Este fic esta hecho para el entretenimiento de toooooooodos los que quieran leerlo, y también para mi, quien soy la que disfruto escribiéndolo... buu, quiero a Yoh y Hana como regalo de cumpleaños!!! T-T

-Mejor nos dejamos de payasadas y comienzo con el cap. ;)

          Un reflejo en el espejo                Capítulo 5 (prólogo a lo que se viene) : El milagro de olvidar 

**By Kaoru Kinomoto**

Era la noche de un nueve de octubre. Esa tarde había llovido torrencialmente, haciendo imposible el salir a su entrenamiento habitual al joven Asakura. Cabe destacar que el joven tomo tranquilamente la decisión de no entrenar, tal vez había hecho un trato con la naturaleza para no haber entrenado aquel día.

Ese día, aquella fecha, sentía un extraño presentimiento hace tiempo, y había estallado esa misma tarde. No sabía que pasaría aquel día tan "singular", pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no era algo malo.

Con esos pensamientos terminó el día.

A mitad de la noche sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el sudor caía por su frente y su respiración agitada no le dejaba hablar. Miró hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que un rayo batía con la luz. Su mirada se nubló.

- Anna... – pronunció suavemente, sintiendo como si algo dentro de él hubiera cobrado vida aquella noche. Decidió levantarse y comenzar a entrenar dentro de la pensión. No podía dormir con ese presentimiento, ya no.

Recordó aquella fecha, hacía cuatro meses había soñado con ella cuando estaba en coma en aquel hospital, al parecer su aparición le dio la fuerza necesaria para salir del laberinto de su mente.

En conclusión, nueve meses desde su desaparición. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que esperar para saber la verdad?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Han pasado dos años desde que vine a América. Si lo pienso bien, parecería que apenas ayer era cuando embarcaba el avión rumbo a este país, claro que no sola, mi única amiga Pilika era la que estaba a mi lado..."

Una joven, rubia, de larga cabellera y ojos negros buscaba "algo" con gran desesperación. Iba de habitación en habitación, contando con que solo habían tres en ese pequeño departamento.... Ahora iba por el pasillo que las conectaba, donde había un pequeño estante con algunos libros y arreglos florales. Eso que buscaba era muy difícil de encontrar.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – se preguntó con preocupación al ver que su "cosa" no aparecía por ningún lado.

"A pesar de todas las sorpresas que tuve al llegar aquí, en Estados Unidos, he sabido manejarme con gran cuidado. Vivimos en el segundo piso de un gran edificio, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Somos dos... no, tres personas las que viven aquí. Juntos, como una verdadera familia."

Seguía buscando, ahora más alterada. Esa cosita si que sabía esconderse en los lugares menos pensados.

Escuchó una risita provenir desde el pasillo. Se acercó cautelosa, mirando todo con gran detenimiento. Debía estar ahí, ¿pero en qué parte?

Se detuvo al ver un ligero movimiento abajo del estante, sonrió triunfante.

Agachó su cabeza para ver un par de ojos negros mirarla con alegría, mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos infantiles rogándole que lo alzara.

Así lo hizo, para después darle un corto beso en la frente.

- Aquí estabas – sonrió al pequeño de dos años, viendo el lugar donde antes estaba para volver a hablar con una ligera sonrisa divertida – Con que ese es tu nuevo escondite, ¿eh, chiquito?

El bebé solo sonrió, las risas que daba eran un poco estridentes, pero cariñosas ante los ojos de la rubia.

"Tengo un hijo, su nombre es Hana. Por ahora tiene dos años, pero dentro de poco cumplirá tres. Es un niño inteligente y gracioso, aunque a veces debo confesar que parece un poco tonto. Culpa de esas idiotas sonrisas, aunque es muy tierno para mi."

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó el pequeño viendo a la mujer sonriendo. Apuntaba a un pequeño retrato donde estaba ella con él en sus brazos, a su lado la chica de cabellos azules sonriendo alegremente - ¿Tía?

- Ahora viene – contestó llevándose al pequeño en brazos hacia la cocina – Tía Pilika esta en su trabajo, pero pronto llegará.

- Sii... – comenzó a aplaudir con sus pequeñas manos. Erika lo miraba con dulzura.

- Eso esta bien – depositándolo en su pequeña silla especial para alcanzar la parte superior de la mesa – Pero ahora tu tienes que comer.

- ¿Comed?

- Ajá – fijándose en la comida que había en una olla - Hoy comeremos verduras.

- ¿Veduras? – preguntó haciendo una mueca el pequeño - ¿Mucho mami?

- Mm... solo lo suficiente – tapando la olla – Estará lista dentro de cinco minutos – para ese entonces, el niño ya buscaría una buena excusa para no comerlas.

Se siente el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse ligeramente. El jadeo de una chica, un suspiro de resignación y pasos que guiaban a su habitación.

- Ya llegué... – se escuchó la voz de una joven y luego otro ruido de puerta.

- Parece que hoy llega cansada – susurró sin importancia Erika, sintiendo la presencia de su amiga en la cocina. Una gota se formó en su nuca, ya sabía lo que venía...

- ¡Hola preciosura! – chilló alegre la adolescente, tomando al pequeño y dándole besos en los cachetes.

- Hana... se siente... mareado – dijo mientras sentía que todo en la cocina se movía.

- Em... Pilika – llamó a su amiga Erika preocupándose por la salud de su hijo. Al ver que la chica le prestaba atención, señaló a un azul Hana. Ella lo único que hizo fue gritar y soltar al niño de su peligroso abrazo.

- ¡Lo siento Hanita!, ¡no me di cuenta de que...!

- Creo que eso ya no importa – Erika comenzó a servir en los tres platos una porción abundante de verduras – Ahora tienen que comer – acercando los platos hacia el lugar de sus respectivos dueños.

Pilika comía contenta, viendo como su reciente amiga le daba pequeñas porciones de comida al niño de cabellera rubia, que al parecer no se veía muy contento por recibir aquella comida "extraña". De tan solo ver la sonrisa nerviosa que daba el pequeño, Erika sonreía.

_"La verdad es que, si somos una familia. Aunque demasiado extraña en realidad... Esa sonrisa, aunque a veces la odie, en verdad me encanta. Aunque lo niegue, la he conocido desde siempre, y también creo que es lo único que me une a mi pasado y a la vez me da fuerzas para seguir adelante en mis proyectos... me río de mi misma, todo lo que puedo hacer por una dulce sonrisa"._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Un joven de cabellos violáceos oscuros, casi azules paseaba de un lado a otro, buscando con su mirada alguien que le pareciera parecido a las personas que había conocido hacía cuatro años. Había viajado bastante para llegar a donde estaba, esta vez no retrocedería como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión.

Llama tranquilamente a la puerta de la pensión Asakura. Minutos después dos jóvenes salían a su encuentro. Uno de estatura baja para su edad, de grandes ojos negros y pelo castaño claro, casi rubio. El otro era de la misma estatura que el invitado, tenía un puntiagudo peinado que no pasaba desapercibido para el joven.

- ¡Len! – gritaron los dos chicos asombrados por la visita del chino.

El joven tosió un poco incomodado por las miradas, entrando sin ser invitado, y con una sola pregunta para hacer.

- ¿Han visto a Yoh? – preguntó el chino caminando hacia la sala de la pensión. Las respuestas que recibió no le fueron muy agradables.

- Esta muy cambiado – dijo Manta caminando a su lado, veía el suelo tristemente, conteniendo las lágrimas al pensar en su amigo.

- Ya no es el mismo... – susurró Horo Horo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Len entra en la sala, la televisión estaba prendida sin nadie a su alrededor, la mesa en la que era común ver a su amigo estaba vacía. A no ser por la presencia de los don jóvenes y la limpieza que tenía ese lugar, se podría decir que estaba desabitado.

- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? – preguntó viendo las caras de tristeza que tenían sus amigos - ¿Qué ocultan?

- ¡Hay tiburoncito! ¡si supieras lo que pasó!! – se lamentó Horo Horo sin darse cuentas de las palabras usadas.

El joven de cabello violáceo cerró los ojos conteniendo el enfado que sentía ante los insultos de su tan "querido" amigo.

- No lo sabré – toma aire para terminar su oración sin decir en ningún momento palabras desagradables - ... no lo sabré, si ustedes no hablan de una vez.

Manta se adelantó a contestar antes de que un enfadado-ofendido ainu hablara en su lugar.

- Es Yoh – sentándose pesadamente y apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados rendidamente sobre la mesa – Desde que se fue Anna...

- ¿Cuándo se fue Anna? – Len alzo una ceja interesado en el tema.

- Hoy acabo de llegar, pero… Por lo que me contaron – recordó Horo Horo – Ya hacen más dos años de lo sucedido.... ¡¡pero eso no importa ahora!!, ¡es Yoh el problema!

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Dirás que no le pasa – ahogó un suspiro Manta – Simplemente... el Yoh que conocimos ya no existe.

- No entiendo...

- ¿Quieres que te lo hagamos más fácil? – preguntó exasperado el ainu - ¡Es como tu!! – señalándolo con un dedo.

Len no sabía como tomar esa contestación - ¿Có.. cómo?

- Ya no sonríe; casi no come; vive entrenando; trata a Amidamaru como un objeto; nunca llora; casi no habla... – da un suspiro desalentador.

- ¡Ah!, y sin contar con que por suerte no tiene tu mal humor – agregó Horo Horo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, tarea difícil por la noticia de su amigo.

- ¿Dónde está Yoh? – se atrevió a preguntar sentándose frente a sus amigos en la mesa.

- Esta en su rutina – respondió tranquilamente Manta entrando y saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja donde llevaba tres tazas de té – Tardará unos minutos en volver....

- Dime Len – interrumpió el chico de pelo azulado - ¿Cómo esta todo en china, tu hermana?

- No gracias a ti... bien – respondió enrojeciendo - ¿Y tu hermana? – cambiando de tema.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Pilika? – pensando en su hermana menor - ¡Bah!, esta estudiando en América... – dijo sin mucha importancia.

- ¿No te importa la salud de tu propia hermana?

- ¡Claro! mientras más lejos este, mejor.

- ¿Nunca cambiarás, "puercoespín"?

- ¿Y tu tiburón de mar? – estaba enojado, pero feliz al ver el enfado que provocaba con esas palabras - ¿Sabes algo?, la playa esta para buscar chicas. No para espantarlas con tu peinado marino.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?! – ambos se habían levantado de sus lugares, dispuestos a comenzar una batalla en cualquier momento.

- ¡Saca tu arma y defiéndete! – estaba llamando a su espíritu acompañante, comenzaría a atacar a no ser por...

- No pueden pelear acá dentro – ordenó una voz entrando a la casa.

Las tres personas que estaban en la sala se voltearon para ver al dueño de la pensión. El ceño fruncido era lo único que diferenciaba a su viejo amigo con el de ahora.

- ¿Yoh?

**Notas de Kaoru:** ¡Esta vez si tengo excusa por mi tardanza!!!!

y es- este, bueno, jeje^^U?, todos saben de mi situación económica en este momento -_-U... la cosa es que no tuve tiempo de bajar al centro (ya que vivo a dos kilómetros y medio de él) hasta hoy, donde aproveché la "generosidad" de mi madre en traerme(que si soy aprovechada?? noooooooooooooo ^^UUU!!).

Comienzan las clases y con ellas se van mis ahorros, pero algo bueno sucede!!!, de ellas tengo el dinero del almuerzo y con eso comienzo a ahorrar (si ven una Kaoru tirada en el suelo desmayada, ya saben por qué)!!!!

Gracias por los reviews (han notado que desde que empecé este fic vivo diciendo lo mismo ? ^^U), ya. En el próximo capítulo se enterarán de los cambios en las vidas de los demás, una que otra travesura de Hana (tal vez porque ahora no se me ocurre nada), bueno, tal vez lo de la travesura no ^^U

Ahora si!!!!

Ja Ne!!!

              Kaoru Kinomoto 

**Mail y Msn:** meligise2002@hotmail.com

PD: ¿Dónde puedo conseguir fotos de Funbari No Uta?

**_Contestando a los reviews:_**

**_Lariana:_** Que suerte que te guste!!!!, porque a veces hay gente que le desespera que sea largo. Pero no te preocupes, mucho no será :P

Gracias por la página de Funbari no Uta!!!!!!!!!, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy T-T, también, gracias por tu review ;)

**_Seinko:_** No hay problema con el msn ;), es más, ya te acepté apenas leí tu mail ^^U por lo de la dedicatoria... era lo menos que podía hacer ^^U

Gracias por decirme tu página, entré y me quedé conmovida por la fotito de Yoh-kun con Chibi Hana T-T es más, me quede llorando un laaaaaargo rato después de verla.

Muchas gracias Seinko-san!!!!!

**_Biib:_** Deseo cumplido. Esta vez no tarde tanto, ne??... gracias por las fotos y el sitio, lo próxima vez que tenga más tiempo entro y veo, ya que ahora contesto sus reviews apurada porque me tengo que ir T-T

Gracias por todo biib, de veras, estoy llorando ahorita mismo por no poder entrar ahora T-T

Oye, que mono el chiquitín, no?????

**_Mafaldyna:_** emmmm..... creo que ya me quedó claro tu mensaje ^^U, no me mates si me tardo un poco T-T tengo mucha vida por vivir aún T-T

No sabía eso de mi mail, pues te diré que tb esta hecho con una parte de mis dos nombres ^^

Igual, gracias por tu review ^^


	6. La esencia perdida

          Un reflejo en el espejo                Capítulo 6: La esencia perdida 

**                                       By Kaoru Kinomoto**

Ni un movimiento, ni un ruido, ni una palabra. Solo silencio era lo que se escuchaba en la pensión Asakura. La tensión era tanta que se podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes **dos** aquí? – preguntó el castaño seriamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos?, ¡preocuparnos por ti amigo! – respondió enojado el ainu - ¿o es que acaso sigues sin entender que nos preocupamos por ti?

- Horo Horo – susurro Manta conmovido.

- Aún así… no tienen derecho a hacer tanto escándalo – dijo tajante Yoh – Y tu Manta, creí no verte más acá.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso amigo? – se asombró el pequeño.

- Tu lo sabes bien – su rostro se ensombreció.

- No lo sabré si no me lo dices, amigo…

- ¡Yo no soy tu amigo! – se quejó el joven - ¡Y sabes muy bien que a Sora no le gusta tu presencia!

El rostro de Manta se congeló.

- ¿Has…. has dicho – dudando - ….Sora?

- ¿Quién dijo mi nombre? – una joven alta, delgada y de una complexión de dieciséis años entró al comedor. Al ver al pequeño mostró una pequeña sonrisa de maldad – Yoh querido, ¿qué hace él aquí? – señalando desinteresadamente a Manta.

- Nada – señala la puerta desinteresadamente – él ya se iba...

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Pero nada!, ¡tu no eres bienvenido en esta casa!

- ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tus amigos? – se quejó el joven de puntiagudo peinado sostenido por una bincha.

- Tu no eres mi amigo – sus palabras, tan frías como el hielo lograron entrar en los corazones de todos, consiguiendo el silencio que tanto había esperado.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Manta había vuelto a hablar, cauteloso de un nuevo ataque del que alguna vez llamó amigo.

- ¡Tu te callas enano cabezón! – intervino por primera vez la joven tirando a un lado su cabellera rubia, enojada por el pequeño enano que había interferido en la discusión que antes observaba con ojos deleitados.

Horo Horo no puede creer lo que ve. ¿Desde cuando habían cambiado las cosas de tal manera para que Manta se alejara de Yoh?, es más: ¡¿quién rayos era **esa** para gritar a Manta de esa forma?! no era que le importara tanto pero era su amigo, ¿no?

- Ainu: la puerta también es para ti – la melodiosa voz de Asakura logró despertarlo bruscamente.

Examinó todo lo que había pasado durante su largo silencio.

Y la verdad, lo que vio lo dejó más sorprendido aún.

Manta yacía parado al lado de la entrada, esperando su compañía. Lo más sospechoso era la marca roja de una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos estaban tristes, al parecer en ese lugar ya no lo aceptaban más.

Vio a su alrededor, la supuesta Sora sonreír desinteresadamente, al parecer su actuación servía demasiado si de estos casos se trataba. Yoh lo miraba fijamente, esperando la respuesta a la invitación que le había dado. Len seguía sentado en su lugar cruzado de brazos, viendo tranquilamente sus movimientos. Un momento...

- ¿Qué haces que no vienes con nosotros? – preguntó alzando una ceja, viendo al menor de los Tao con recelo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que acompañarlos, par de fracasados? – respondió de una forma tan natural que si no conocieran al par que estaban echando creerían que eran verdad sus palabras.

- Repítelo.

- "Fracasado".

- Repítelo.

- ¿Qué no oyes?

Todos miraban los movimientos de Horo Horo. Lo más normal sería verlo en ese momento sacar su tabla y abalanzarse contra Len, pero la realidad era otra.

Parado en su lugar, el ainu mostraba un semblante tranquilo, serio y calculador. Su mente era un caos en ese momento, a los que un día creyó amigos lo traicionaban, pero... ¿por qué.....?

- Traidor – susurró amargamente, entrecerrando su mirada.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – el ambiente se estaba tensando poco a poco.

- ¡¡Como la basura que eres Len Tao!! – gritó cerrando sus manos, formando puños perfectos con ellas.

- ¡A mi nadie me llama basura!, mejor ve tu reflejo antes de hablar a los demás, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

- Eres un desgraciado... – susurró antes de abalanzarse hacia él y poner como meta el apretar su cuello hasta quebrarlo.

- ¡Ya basta Horo Horo! – gritó Manta con lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al único amigo que le quedaba.

- Yoh: esto me esta asustando – dijo fingiendo espanto ante la situación la joven, escondiéndose detrás del shaman – Has algo, por favor...

- ¡Te vas de mi casa inmediatamente! – agarró con una mano un mechón de cabello de Horo Horo, tirando con extrema fuerza para que el ainu cediera y lo siguiera hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella lo suelta tirándolo en el suelo bruscamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pero antes de que la cerrara, Horo Horo hubiera jurado ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la joven a quién llamaban Sora. Lo que podía llegar a hacer solo por fingir algunas lágrimas frente a su ex amigo.

- ¡Me las pagarán!, ¡les juro que no me iré sin vengarme de ustedes, traidores! – gritó descontrolado desde el piso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar pero algunas lágrimas ya habían escapado de ellos dirigiéndose al suelo con rapidez.

- Inténtalo y verás – susurró Manta a su lado mirando el suelo fijamente, lágrimas amargadas brotaban de sus ojos con desesperación.

- Tamao me había advertido sobre esto, pero no le había hecho caso... yo... soy un tonto al no darme cuenta de las cosas...

- ¡No digas eso Horo Horo! – trató de animar a su amigo el pequeño que estaba a su lado.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, y mira como nos han tratado – dejando de ver el suelo buscó la mirada de Oyamada - ¿Qué ha pasado, Manta? ¿qué pasó en todo este tiempo para que pasaran estas cosas?

- Problemas – sonrió tristemente, su cara se podía comparar con la de un condenado esperando su muerte resignadamente.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – se interesó el peliazulado.

El enano movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación, evitando la mirada del interesado ainu.

- No es el momento – contestó comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la residencia Asakura... No le importaba lo que dijera su amigo por no resolver el misterio, pero aún no se sentía preparado para hablar de ese tema. No. Aún le dolía aceptar la realidad, aquella que por meses se había negado a afirmar.

- Pero...

- Solo te diré una cosa Horo Horo: ten cuidado con la gente que te rodea, un día de estos pueden ser tu perdición – y con esas últimas palabras siguió caminando de la misma forma que un zombi lo haría. Las esperanzas se agotaban, así como el tiempo disminuía la cantidad de soluciones a los problemas de sus vidas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pone la llave en la cerradura, da dos giros a ella y abre la puerta número 24 ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio Heart´s Clock. Al ver a un lado de la puerta observa detenidamente la figura de una adolescente durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, a su lado la figura de un niño jugando con los dedos de sus manos. Todo muy normal, en un tranquilo día de septiembre.

El niño al darse cuenta de la persona que acababa de llegar no hace más que sonreír felizmente mientras saltaba e iba a su encuentro.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó con alegría abrazando las piernas de la mujer en un acto de cariño.

Ella se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio.

- Despertarás a Pilika – fue lo único que dijo en señal de saludo.

El niño al ver la señal que le había hecho su madre afirmó tratando de parecer serio a su pedido. Tres minutos pasaron en la misma posición: ella viéndolo fijamente y él devolviéndole la mirada, demasiado para el pequeño que estalló en risas ante el resignado gesto de la rubia.

- Ups – se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de cubrir algún gesto de sonrisa.

- Esta bien – suspiró resignada, tomando por los brazos al pequeño y llevándoselo a la más pequeña de los cuartos del departamento.

- Dime una cosa – dijo la rubia sin ablandar su semblante.

- Hana no entiende – susurró el pequeño debajo de las mantas que le había puesto su madre cuando terminó de cambiarlo.

Erika solo dio otro suspiro de resignación. Al parecer, su hijo era un poco tonto para algunas cosas.

_- O solo es un poco... despistado _– pensó resignándose a decirle la verdadera razón del por qué sus palabras – Solo dime algo que te gustaría tener.

- ¿Po qué Hana tiene que decir eso? – alzo una ceja intrigado el pequeño.

- Porque mamá te lo ordena – explicó con su típico ceño la rubia.

El niño la vio por un momento sin entender su frase.

- Ah – contestó tranquilamente, antes de mirar el cielorraso con un semblante soñador – Mm... Hana quiere una foca – sonrió al pensar las cosas que podría hacer con su juguete marino.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó un poco exaltada la rubia – Debes estar bromeando, ¿no? – al ver la confusión de su hijo - ¿No se te ocurre nada más?

- ¿Po qué?

- Por si no consigo una foca.

- Entonces quiero un León Marino – contestó tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Otra cosa?

El niño bostezó cerrando los ojos ya acomodado en su suave cama.

- Un papá – aquellas palabras, tan dulces e inocentes lograron despertar por completo a la rubia.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrada.

- Hana da tres opciones a mamá: Foca, León o papá. Mamá Erika dará a Hana una de las tres – con una sonrisa soñadora – o las tres... – bosteza nuevamente antes de dormirse por completo.

La rubia seguía mirándolo con ojos asombrados, ¿quién se creía ese niño al darle opciones a ella, la gran "Anna Kyouyama"?... sonrió tristemente. Si, ese era su hijo. Tenía el instinto de ella, pero...

- ... se parece tanto a él – su voz quebradiza se apagó al terminar esas palabras.

Luego de veinte minutos de silencio vuelve a salir por la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

- Muy bien, veremos si consigo una foca de plástico – afirmó con ojos decididos.

**Notas de Kaoru:** Como me fue muy bien en este mes de clases, algo muy raro ya que acostumbraba empezar mal y seguir bien, pero bueeeenooo. Como estoy muy feliz con las notas y me hice amiga de dos chicas muy buena onda, esto me da fuerzas para seguir adelante con mis proyectos de escribir fics ^0^

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este chapter, ya que las cosas no avanzaron mucho que digamos en la situación Yoh/Anna ^^U Paciencia please!!, que ya llegará el momento de ver a esta linda parejita unida ^^

Saludos a Yuen, Oracle y Makita, que hace tiempo que no sé de sus vidas.

Ah!!, si alguien quiere que le mande un mail cuando actualizo la historia solo déjenme un review con su mail, así los pongo en la lista al enviar el correo ^^

Bueno, ahora vamos a lo más interesante que son los reviews, pero para eso antes me despido.

Chaooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

                                              **Kaoru Kinomoto**

**_Contestando a los reviews:_**

**_lu:_** Gracias por los halagos, nunca vienen de más ^^ ... pues, ya ves en este cap. la actitud de Yoh en el presente. Y respecto a tus preguntas.....

P: ¿Algún día Anna regresará a Japón?

R: Eso lo verás más adelante :P

P: ¿Yoh seguirá así de cambiado?

R: Pos si, por el momento quiero sacar a relucir esa aptitud negativa hacia la vida que tiene este personaje (aunque nadie la ha visto en realidad). Aunque no por todo el fic seguirá así, ya verás más adelante. Ya verás...

Gracias por tu review ^^

**_Mafaldyna:_** Yo tb quiero que ellos se encuentren para hacer escenas YxA T-T pero por el momento eso no se podrá hacer, aunque algunas trampas hay que son los RECUERDOS!!!!!!! XD

Fiu, me salvo si no sos una psico asesina, aunque ya contraté a Hao como guardaespaldas – y quién sabe que más :P

¿En serio coincide con tus datos personales O_o ?, eso yo no lo sabía. Mm... quién sabe, tal vez soy psíquica (ya quisiera yo -_-U). O trabajo para el FBI y es por eso que se cosas de todo el mundo!!!!! muajaja, haré un mundo solo de shamanes y seré la gobernante junto a Hao!!!... creo que mejor lo despido, ya me esta contagiando su influencia -_-

A ver, yo no tengo la menor idea de cuál es la fecha verdadera del nacimiento de Hana-chan U_U así que tranquilízate que tal vez tu eres la mayor ^^

Chao!!!

**_Anna Kyouyama I:_** Gracias por tu opinión ^^ y veré si te puedo enviar un mail para pedírtelas.

**_Keiko-sk:_** Que suerte que te haya gustado el cap. 5 T-T la verdad es que no pensé que gustaría tanto, pero creeré mucho en tu opinión. Esperemos que te guste este cap. ^^

**_Seinko:_** Me haces muy feliz con tu comentario ^^, la verdad es que me das ánimos al ver que pude hacer al personaje de Hana como la mayoría se lo esperaba T-T

¿Te hice llorar al verlo en el cap. 5?, pues veremos qué tal tomas esta parte de personalidad que demuestra el chico en este cap. XD ojalá lo aceptes ^^

Y bueno, nos vemos en el msn!!!!, pero creo que mejor te escribo (si no es ahora espera que te llegará mi mensaje por la semana) porque me conecto de ves en cuando y son misterios y milegros cuando doy con mis amigas de por aquí ^^U es por eso mi apodo de "Kaoru la desaparecida" XD

**_erika len asakura:_** Espero que te haya llegado mi mensaje, y por lo de la intriga..... espero que se haya solucionado con este capítulo ^^U tu dirás... gracias por tu review, nos veremos!!!!!

**_Rika Asakura:_** De veras creíste eso?????, no es que me desagrade pero por el momento no me siento lo suficiente inspirada para hacer un HxA, y por el momento solo escribo YxA ^^

A ver, respondiendo a tus preguntas.....

*Los personajes tienen 17 años*

*La familia Asakura buscó, pero con el cambio de personalidad de Yoh, bueno, creo que entenderás por qué las cosas no salieron como ellos pensaban ^^U*

*El viejo que engañó a Anna es un shaman, más datos sobre él en: www.soyviejodesconocido.com*

Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios ^^, me alegraron el día.


	7. Desde otra perspectiva

Un reflejo en el espejo                Capítulo 7: Desde otra perspectiva 

**                                       By Kaoru Kinomoto**

- ¿Po qué?

- Porque es parte de tu higiene.

- ¿Po qué?

- Porque si no te lavas la comida queda en tus dientes y se ve feo.

- ¿Po qué feo?

- Porque no es estético.

- ¿Qué es etético? – movió su cabeza a un costado con los ojos fijos en el semblante de su madre en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta.

- No empecemos de nuevo – advirtió la rubia sofocada a punto de ahorcar a su hijo.

- ¿Po qué?

- ¡Dios! – gritó alejando sus manos del cuello del rubio.

- ¿Po qué mamá Erika ve feo a Hana?

_- Porque si no te callas juro que te mato_ – pensó tratando de tranquilizarse – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

- ¿Po qué se lava dientes?

- ¡Cinco!, seis, siete...

- ¿Po qué mamá no responde pregunta de Hana?

- Ocho, nueve...

- ¡Diez! – finalizó el pequeño dando pequeños saltitos de alegría al ayudar a su madre a contar.

- Exacto – respondió entre dientes la joven mujer tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Eh? – sus ojos negros como la noche miraban con incertidumbre a la rubia - ¿Po qué diez?

_- No mates a tu hijo, no mates a tu hijo, no mates a tu hijo..._

- ¿PO QUÉ? – gritó el niño haciendo un puchero al no contestarle sus preguntas.

_- No especules con matarlo, no especules con matarlo..._

- ¿Po qué mami no contesta a Hana? – el niño comenzó a hipar procurando mostrar algunas lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos para luego amenazar con soltarlas - ¿Po qué diez? – preguntó nuevamente, insistiendo en la respuesta.

- Porque.... debo comprar diez manzanas para tu postre – hizo una mueca la rubia, advirtiendo no hablar de más para que el pequeño no formule más preguntas.

- ¡Manzanitas! – exclamó el niño aplaudiendo felizmente, al parecer el incidente anterior y el rastro de lágrimas habían desaparecido mágicamente de su rostro - ¿Naranjas tabem?

- Si no hablas hasta que termine el día, puede ser...

- Hana promete no hablar para que mamá compre naranjas y haga jugo rico.

- ¿Seguro lo prometes? – alzó una ceja desconfiada.

- Hana lo promete – estaba parado derecho y una mano cubría su frente en señal de promesa militar.

Erika solo suspiró.

- Desde ahora en adelante no verás más las novelas de Pilika – se llevó una mano a su frente en gesto de cansancio cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

El niño la vio sin comprender.

- ¿Po qué?

Esta última vez no fue soportada más por la rubia, su cuerpo se zarandeó hasta el punto de caerse en el piso alfombrado sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con su hijo.

...................................

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el joven de baja estatura aún sin entender las palabras de su amigo, al cabo de cinco segundos la información llegó a su cerebro, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente - ¿¿¿¿Qué QUÉEEEEEEEE????

- Manta: agradecería ENORMEMENTE que bajaras el tono de tu voz – las palabras suaves, pronunciadas intelectualmente y el extraño acento de Horo Horo hacían un verdadero espectáculo para la gente que lo conocía.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar callado cuando me das una noticia como **ésta**?! – reclamó el enano en tono molesto, al cabo de unos segundos sus facciones se suavizaron recibiendo las palabras de su amigo con gran alegría y ternura – Felicidades, Horo Horo. Espero que sean muy felices.

- Y lo seremos – sonrió de la misma forma que su amigo con aire soñador - ¡¡Quiero verlo jugar con Koloro!!, se vera tan tierno... – sus ojos negros se convirtieron en dos grandes estrellas que miraban el cielo con regocijo – Y cuando siembre las semillas, cuando traiga comida para mi, cuando haga mis quehaceres... – el ainu comenzaba con su típico relato "tu haces, yo no"; haciendo que su amigo suspirara con resignación y se tapara la cara con una de sus manos.

_- Este chico está loco_ – meneó su cabeza negativamente, mientras una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que Manta no pensó en sus consecuencias. Al desaparecer la fría Itako las expectativas de Asakura estaban fijas en encontrarla. Al terminar un año de búsqueda fracasada los cambios en la personalidad de su amigo comenzaron a hacerse más notable. Si le preguntabas algo se irritaba, si tratabas de ser amable también, cuando querías hablar con Amidamaru él te apartaba molesto, si tratas de contarle algo sobre una chica o sinónimo de femenino estabas perdido...

Esos eral algunos de sus cambios más irritables sin olvidar su aislamiento de la sociedad y sus primeras salidas con Sora Suzuki.

A primera instancia parecía una chica dulce, simpática, simple. Llegó a tal punto su buena actuación que hasta era amiga de Oyamada, logrando así el acercamiento a su objetivo principal.

Digámoslo fácil: esta chica era tan parecida a Anna físicamente que deslumbraba con su belleza la mente de Yoh. La única excepción era su cabello largo y ondulado de un color rojizo, pero eso se solucionó en forma inmediata gracias a una buena tintura.

Sora...

Su disfraz era tan bueno que Manta hubiera puesto las manos al fuego por ella. Sí, ellos fueron grandes amigos antes de la catastrófica verdad. Pero al final había logrado su cometido: sacarle toda la información necesaria sobre su ex amigo y aquella chica llamada "Anna". Claro, ¿cómo podía saber que era todo una farsa? si desde el primer momento le había agradado Suzuki.

Primero comenzó con las salidas de a tres, luego lo empezaban a desplazar lentamente hasta el punto de olvidarse de su existencia. Fue allí cuando comenzó el problema.

_"Su problema",_ se corrigió mentalmente el enano.

Sora era histérica y tenía carácter, cosa que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las personas que la rodearan comenzaran a abrir los ojos.

- Sólo cuestión de tiempo – susurró fúnebre el pequeño.

- ¿Hablaste Manta? – preguntó animadamente Horo Horo.

- Nada importante – suspiró sin esperanzas de que las cosas se solucionaran_ – Si solo apareciera..._

...................................

No sé que decir. Hoy la he visto extraña, distante... algo le preocupa pero ¿qué será?... ¡¡Quiero saber!!

Ella no me quiere decir nada, pero estoy pensando seriamente el preguntar si recuerda algo. No sé que me responderá, pero de una cosa estoy segura: algo me esconde.

Los fríos pensamientos de la joven peliazul la llegaban a meter en una situación totalmente incómoda para ella.

Suspiró...

- Intentemos – masculló por lo bajo antes de girar la manija y entrar furtivamente al cuarto de su compañera departamental.

A simple vista lo que encontró fue demasiado normal a su parecer: un mueble con ropa, espejo, un estante con alguna cajita, el decorado de flores que ella le había regalado y un dibujo de Hana.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí... – se acerca a la cama y observa el cobertor detenidamente - ¡Que lindo! – sonrió asombrada del buen gusto de la rubia, viendo lo blanco e impecable que se mostraba el cubre-cama. Tocó la suave tele con delicadeza para luego saltar sobre ella – Que cómodo – susurró con los ojos cerrados, acomodándose en la suave superficie.

Con el paso del tiempo la joven ainu había madurado y llegado a creer tener más edad por sus ideas. Esto no la deprimía en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se sentía más viva al comprender cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Claro, su cambio radical no se debía totalmente a ella. Si no fuera por las experiencias que obtuvo con Erika y Hana seguramente seguiría siendo la chica alegre, atrevida y sin importarle nada que en su niñez era.

Un momento, ¿acaso no era ella así?...

No, ahora si le importaban las cosas que antes parecían insignificantes y procuraba esconder su atrevimiento. Suspiró...

_Bueno, algo he cambiado_. Pensó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

Si no hubiera sido por la compañía de Erika y Hana seguramente no hubiera soportado las presiones de la gran ciudad. Pero gracias a la primera había aprendido a comportarse como lo que era: una dama. Aunque siempre acudía a Hana cuando se sentía deprimida por ayuda para reír.

Ese niño parecía saber más cosas de la vida que ella misma, y eso que era mayor que él en ese aspecto. Sus ojos enseñaban la experiencia que consigo llevaba, y sus sonrisas demostraban el gran secreto que traía. Aunque claro, siempre cuando quería algo lo conseguía como fuera. Su obstinación era muy parecida a la terquedad de su madre.

..... Erika...

Ese nombre parecía perseguirla por donde fuera. En la última semana transcurrida se había comportado de una manera extraña, parecía nunca estar concentrada en lo que hacía. Fría siempre había sido, pero ahora parecía tener la consistencia de un iceberg si a eso se refería. Algo le pasaba, algo muy grabe para que estuviera de esa forma. La pregunta era: ¿Qué?... o quién...

- ¡Esto me está calando el cerebro! – la joven se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza tratando de olvidar su jaqueca. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordar qué era lo que estaba haciendo en aquella habitación. Que por cierto no era suya – Oh oh, ¡¿cómo puede ser que me haya olvidado?! – comienza a correr rápidamente hacia el estante de ropa.

Por más que revolvía no encontraba nada. Vestidos, camisas y pantalones de vestir en un sinnúmero de gamas del negro y blanco. Pañuelos y algún que otro pulóver de variados negros y uno púrpura, llamando la atención de Pilika.

- ¿Y esto? – se preguntó tratando de formular una respuesta coherente al por qué de esa prenda. Finalmente se rindió al no comprender **ese** color en el santuario de Erika – Cuanto más sé de ti, menos entiendo – sonrió guardando el jersey en el lugar justo_ – como si nadie hubiera estado aquí..._

Se apresuró hacia el anaquel con paso decidido, aunque un poco insegura al ver lo que hacía.

_Pareces ladrona buscando dinero._ – se regañó mentalmente.

Comenzó por las cajitas, encontrando sólo cadenas de oro y plata. Alzó una ceja.

¿Esta chica de dónde consigue dinero?

El dibujo no lo iba a revisar de los dos lados, ya lo conocía de memoria. Una tarde de lluvia, donde "supuestamente" iban a llevar al rubio a un parque se había suspendido por tal controversia sobre el clima, terminando en un divertido juego de dibujos. Claro, Hana ganó.

- Pero nunca me olvidaré de él... – se volvió a concentrar en el dibujo, y con mucho esfuerzo logró aceptar la gran habilidad del niño al pintar.

En él se veía un fondo naranja amarillento, un gran árbol en la cima de una colina, lápidas alrededor de él y personas sonrientes rodeadas de esferas de fuego azul. Sonrió al recordar la forma de llamar a esas personas que utilizaba el pequeño: fantasmas.

- Pero si él supiera la verdad, que sí existe otro mundo además de este – se deleitaba en su mente al pensar la escena en la que Erika se enteraría de los secretos de los shamanes - ... seguro moriría de miedo antes de presentarle a uno – volvió a sonreír dejando el dibujo en su lugar.

Lo demás era tan evidente que le dio pereza sacar los libros de ciencia y alguna novela dramática que tenía la chica. Pero tenía curiosidad, y optó por sacar un libro para leer en su tiempo libre.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama decepcionada de no haber encontrado nada interesante, fija su vista en el cielorraso sin mucha importancia. La va bajando lentamente, muy lentamente enfocando cada cosa de la habitación. Se detiene al observar el gran espejo en una de las paredes. Un pensamiento llega a su mente.

¿Por qué no?

Camina lentamente hacia el espejo, observando su figura moverse lentamente sobre el suelo rojo alfombrado. Se detiene frente al cristal, y lo que encontró no le gustó.

Por un lado veía su vida desde niña, las travesuras y el ingenio que tenía con sus amigos para escapar del castigo de sus madres. Pero ahora, que todo había terminado y se había independizado le era difícil tomar el camino correcto.

Su corazón la estaba engañando de la manera más vil que nunca había pensado... Por un lado estaba él, la persona que había tomado gran importancia en su vida; por el otro estaba ese alguien que acosaba su mente de vez en cuando. Sólo una mirada fue capaz de olvidarse por un momento de él para caer rendida en sus brazos, literalmente.

Ese problema era digno de una novela, hasta había pensado en el nombre ya de lo desesperada que estaba.

Se imaginaba en el espejo la vida junto a uno, con otro, sola, abandonada, desesperada...

- Pero es solo mi reflejo – cerro los ojos inspirando el aroma dulce a perfume de bebé, toca el espejo con su mano derecha sosteniéndose de él, olvidándose del mundo y solo pensando en ella, y sus problemas.

Siente un ligero temblor en el cristal, pero no le interesa y se sujeta más en él. No pensó lo que hacía, menos cuando el cristal se abrió de un lado mostrando un pequeño compartimiento de madera con estantes de una profundidad de cincuenta centímetros, calculó Pilika.

Lo que vieron sus ojos la dejó sin habla: cajas, cajas, cajas y un pequeño libro, no. Dos pequeños libros separados en los estantes.

Comenzó por el primer libro, pero con solo ver el título y darle una ojeada entendió que se trataba de una novela. Pero no cualquier novela, pensó la chica, sino una del género romántico.

- No puede ser... – susurró impresionada de encontrar tal artículo "femenino" en la habitación de la rubia, lo examinó con cuidado, no vaya a ser una trampa mortal.

Dejó el libro en su lugar, con el cuidado de no mover las demás cosas del orden establecido por su dueña.

Observó el segundo sin mucha importancia, ni lo miró para saber de qué se trataba. Seguramente sería otra novelita romántica escondida de su amiga.

Al contrario de su aburrimiento, cada vez se encontraba más enérgica descubriendo las cajas. En una había ropa: una bandana roja y uno de sus vestidos negros, al parecer eran de años atrás a juzgar por su apariencia. La segunda caja fue más interesante, si eso era posible, ya que solo había pedazos de un collar blanco. Además de una extraña pluma roja. La tercer y última caja contenía libros de estudio biológico, químico, físico...

- No quiero ver más – guardó los libros rápidamente asqueada por ver tanta ciencia junta, al guardarlos uno de ellos se escapó de sus manos cayendo al piso con resonancia – Hay no... – se agachó para tomar el pequeño manual inglés, dándose cuenta que una de sus hojas se había desprendido de él.

Hecha un mundo de nervios, Pilika se adelanta a atraparla y rezar por volver a colocarla en su lugar. Pero algo muy extraño a su parecer ocurrió.

- ¿No era una hoja? – al ver detenidamente los colores de aquella "hoja" comprendió por qué se le hacía raro - ¿Una foto? – sus ojos se fijaron en cada detalle de ésta. En ella se observaba un campo floreado, dando a entender la estación primaveral. Árboles imperiosos se mostraban de fondo con la entrada de lo que suponía ser una gran mansión. Las cálidas sonrisas de los niños hicieron que se le ablandara el corazón.

Porque sí, aquellas miradas parecían tener vida en ese momento.

Dos angelitos de seis años de edad se veían en esa foto. El niño de castaños cabellos revueltos y atuendo negro sonreír abiertamente a la cámara mientras que con su brazo derecho cubría los hombros de la niña en un gesto cariñoso. Ella por su parte tenía la mirada perdida en la cara del niño con una notable confusión en su rostro. La niña era preciosa, llevaba un vestido rosa que daba color a su palidez, con un rubio incapaz de copiar y la inocencia de un infante de esa edad. Aunque se veía un poco trastornada en la foto.

- ¿Quiénes serán? – la confusa mente de la chica trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar respuestas.

El sonido de una puerta siendo azotada la despertó de su ensueño, vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera mientras su rostro palidecía lentamente.

¡Hacía tres horas que estaba en esa habitación!, ¿cómo no pudo haber sido más cuidadosa con el tiempo?

- Maldición – susurró guardando las cajas con gran prisa, un movimiento en falso y sería mujer muerta.

Su respiración se entrecortaba a cada segundo, los pasos se hicieron audibles en el pasillo que conectaban las habitaciones.

- Por favor que vaya al baño, por favor que vaya al baño, por favor que vaya al baño... – suplicaba la ainu sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Al terminar de cerrar la puerta-espejo sus manos temblaban con el nerviosismo estudiantil al ser descubierto por un profesor haciendo algo indebido.

Los pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba, la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse lentamente, la respiración de ella se detenía.

_- Estoy perdida_ – pensó sintiendo las gotas de sudor esparcirse por su bello rostro.

...................................

El audible sonido de la suela de los zapatos rechinando en el piso llamó la atención de un par de chicos sentados en la mesa de una cafetería. El primero lo vio con el asombro temerario que ahora lo caracterizaba, abriendo un poco su boca al tratar un fallido intento de hablar. El segundo ni lo vio, bastante enojado estaba como para dirigirle la palabra.

El joven se detuvo frente a su mesa sin pronunciar palabra. Sus gafas negras impedían ver sus amarillentos ojos y la expresión sarcástica que lo acompañaba se hizo presente con la tan singular sonrisa mandona.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros, Len Tarado – saludó Horo Horo con su ahora usual sonrisa odiosa.

Tao se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Hoto. En primer lugar nunca lo había insultado de esa forma, segundo: aquel brillo hostil le daba repugnancia, nunca lo había visto tan enojado como ahora.

Y eso que lo había visto enojarse miles de veces en su vida...

- No tienes derecho a insultarme de esa forma – respondió secamente, tratando de controlar su ira con el frío de sus palabras.

- ¡¿Y tú si?! – gritó a punto de colapsar la poca paciencia que tenía - ¿O crees que me gusta ser insultado?, aún peor: ¿SER HUMILLADO POR UNO DE MIS AMIGOS, AL QUE MÁS CONFIANZA TENÍA? – vociferó con un sufrimiento interminable en su voz que advertía quebrarse en cualquier momento.

- Oye Horo, yo no sabía...

- ¡¡¡No digas mi nombre!!! ya no eres de confianza – su voz se endureció al igual que sus ojos – Traidor, eso es lo que eres. Vine en busca de confianza y encuentro un mundo lleno de mentiras, engaños y traiciones. Porque eso eres, Tao, un traidor que no tiene perdón de nadie.

Aquellas palabras frías y calculadoras lograron el choque perfecto a la caparazón del shaman chino. Este se sacó las gafas lentamente, sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos clavados en la mirada del ainu.

- Vine a ser escuchado, y no me iré sin cumplir mi cometido.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te mandó Asakura a insultarnos? – rió de la forma más hostil posible – Tu no eres nada ni nadie para rebajarnos, más aún cuando nosotros tenemos todo a favor.

- Nadie me envió, necio imbécil.

Manta observaba cada movimiento del par sin hablar. Se sentía demasiado mal como para participar en la discusión, tampoco ayudaría a parar una pelea entre ellos dos. Mucho había hecho en el pasado para que le pagaran con la burla, esta vez sería su turno de descansar y ver pelear a los demás.

- Así es como crees que soy, ¿no? un necio que no ve lo que pasa a su alrededor. Tu, Tao Len, no sabes nada de lo que sufrí desde que vine aquí – su cara se ensombreció – Solo hice este largo viaje desde el norte para ver a mis amigos. Vine en busca de ayuda, del apoyo que siempre me daban ¿y sabes lo que encuentro? ¡¡NADA!!... que todo fue una farsa, una mentira. Todo lo que creía se derrumbó desde el momento en que llegué aquí – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Creí tener amigos, creía ciegamente en ustedes y solo recibo humillación de su parte. Y eso no es lo peor, Tao, lo peor es no sentir nada, porque no podía enojarme con ustedes, no podía – sus manos formaron fuertes puños que amenazaban con golpearlo - ¡¡La humillación que sentí de tu parte nunca me la esperé!!, ¡¡y te consideraba mi amigo, AMIGO!! ¡¡Eras la persona en que más confiaba y ahora me doy cuenta que sólo me usaste!!... ¿sabes como se siente eso? – volvió a esconder su rostro sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas deslizándose con sutileza por su rostro.

- Horo Horo, no creí que...

- ¡¡Tu no creíste nada!!, ¡nunca te importó lo que pensaba, NUNCA! eres un traidor, todos son traidores...

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar.

- Entonces uno contra dos, eres demasiado valiente para aparecer después de lo sucedido – su ahora conocida sonrisa hostil se hizo presente, remarcando sus ojos llenos de ira. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido para dejar espacio al desprecio que sentía.

- No les tengo miedo – Horo Horo lo observó por una milésima de segundo.

- Esto no se solucionará hablando – susurró decididamente – Te reto, y en esa pelea el que gane hablará...

- Estoy de acuerdo – su sonrisa cínica había desaparecido dando lugar a la seriedad que ahora lo acompañaba.

- Hoy, dentro de una hora en el cementerio – afirmó con la serenidad de una persona sin corazón – Si no vienes, iré por ti para mandarte al más allá – viendo como el atardecer daba paso a la formación del cielo nocturno.

- Iré... – contestó entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la hora que los separaba se iba fundiendo lentamente, dando paso a la sangrienta batalla que les esperaba.

**Notas de Kaoru:** Este capítulo se me hizo muy difícil al principio, ya que no sabía con qué propósito lo haría pero gracias a una amiga (te kiero!!!!, no sé lo que haría sin tus consejos) recibí una información muy valiosa que me hizo comprender muchas cosas (claro, de ahí al hecho se me hará un poco lento) y ahora Kaoru esta de vuelta ;)

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir... solo agradecer sus reviewers porque gracias a ellos cumplí el sueño de llegar a los 40 TT-TT muchas gracias lectores!!!! conste que no me creo la mejor, más creo que soy novata aprendiendo de cada fic que ronda por ahí.

En este capítulo cambié un chiquitín la forma de escribir (aunque no se note casi nada), espero no recibir quejas por esto, igual no creo que se haya notado mucho que digamos. Solo estoy siguiendo unos consejos que seguro ayudarán al cabo de un tiempo

La verdad es que leyendo este fic me di cuenta de que tiene muchas fallas, es por eso que agradezco aún más sus reviewer por aceptarlas igual U

Oo!!! mis notas son kilométricas, así que vayamos a lo interesante...

¿Qué es ese compartimiento secreto atrás del espejo?, ¿esa ropa?, ¿y esa foto de quién es XD??? ¿por qué Erika guarda una novela romántica cuando las detesta?, ¿cuál fue el otro libro que ignoró Pilika?, ¿Cuál es la felicidad de Horo Horo?, ¿qué planea hacer Sora con nuestro personaje?, ¿el triángulo amoroso de Pilika?, ¿Hana esconde un secreto o fue una simple coincidencia el dibujo del cementerio? ¿Erika matará a Hana por la etapa del "¿Por qué...?"?

Como ven son muchas preguntas, y pocas las respuestas para ellas U

Por ahora los dejo con las dudas y suerte en las clases T-T

               **Kaoru Kinomoto**

**_Contestando a las reviewers:_**

**_Keiko-sk:_** Yo tb quiero verlos juntos T-T pero tendrás que esperar un poco para eso... igual, tal vez ponga un Flash Back YxA en el próximo capítulo así que alerta ;)

Thanks for your review!!

**_Padme Gilraen:_** ¿Te gustó el fic XD?, pues gracias como digo siempre: los halagos nunca vienen de más. Y más si se trata de Kaoru K. cuando de halagos hablamos. Bye y muchas gracias!!!!!

**_Anne M. Riddle:_** Si, tienes razón: si Anna hubiera hablado seguramente Yoh le hubiera contestado de la mejor forma posible. Pero ya ves, las cosas de la vida... A Sora ya la presentamos como la mala de la película XD no, pobre, es mi chiquitita y aunque a la mayoría le cayo mal (Kaoru anda con gafas, sombrero y disfraz negro entre la "multitud"), bueno, la chica es como la mayoría de gente en esta vida --U otra vez te doy la razón con el papel de ogro de Yoh, pero quiero sacar a relucir la parte que nunca se vio de este personaje, tal vez me vaya bien, tal vez mal, quién sabe...

Gracias por lo de Hana la primera vez que leí sobre él en un fic quedé fascinada con su ternura y traté de captar su esencia para poder hacer bien el trabajo (nada fácil a mi favor), pero también tomé un poco de la personalidad de Anna y fui mezclando caracteres sin salirme de lo que es él. Difícil, pero no imposible

Sobre Anna que se ablandó a su manera, si. Aunque al principio tuve problemas -- pero creo que ahora llevo al toro bien domado.

Espero que te haya gustado este cap. la verdad que tu review me hizo muy feliz

**_Seinko:_** ¿Llorando de nuevo?... pues yo lloro cada vez que leo tu fic T-T estamos a mano ;)

La verdad es que si. Como dicen en muchos de los fics YxA ambos son tal para cual: lo que a uno le falta el otro lo tiene y se complementan

Tal vez (ojo que dije: "tal vez") ponga alguna escena YxA en el próximo capítulo, todo depende de lo que vea que convenga más a la historia. Pero por ahora vamos bien...

Ahora trataré de actualizar al menos una o dos veces por mes (si es que voy lenta), pero soy una floja así que no sé XD

Bye y gracias por tu review!!!!

**_SAMMYASAKURA:_** Gracias por tus halagos y que suerte que te diste a conocer por la web. Yo también era así, y mira en dónde me metí ¬¬ no, mentira, no sé que haría sin escribir XD Respondiendo a lo de Sora: creo haber puesto gran parte de información en este capítulo. Lo de si será un LxP, pues esa no te la puedo responder U al principio pensé que si, luego que no y ahora tengo una papa en el cerebro la verdad es que no sé, así que tendrás que averiguarlo por el fic.

¡¡Que suerte que te gustó Hana!!, la verdad es que no estaba del todo segura en como recuadrar la imagen "Hana" para este fic, pero ya ves, al final a todos les gustó XD por lo de Yoh... ya di información breve en este cap. y veremos qué pasa en el siguiente

Gracias por tu review Sammy!!!!


	8. Capítulo 8

**UN REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO**

_"Las sombras del pasado volverán, y en su aparición una vida llevarán..."_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Las cosas iban empeorando, a cada movimiento que uno hacía el otro contraatacaba, llegando a tal punto que tal vez, solo tal vez, uno de los dos hubiera perdido su cabeza.

Horo Horo no peleaba tan mal, aunque en esa riña estaba en desventaja al no utilizar la posesión de objetos. Su espíritu acompañante se había rehusado a combatir a su lado por esa única vez, tal vez sabiendo el triste final.

Manta Oyamada observaba todo sin hacer el menor gesto de negatividad hacia la pelea. En esa lucha no interrumpiría o apoyaría, ya estaba cansado de que todos lo utilizaran, harto de ser el sebo.

El viento murmurador pasaba por la copa de los árboles, meciéndolos lentamente y haciendo que éstos dieran suaves lamentos. Lamentos de dolor, ira y compasión. Koloro los comprendía a la perfección, ya que apenas comenzó a soplar se escondió bajo la capa de la campera de Manta. La naturaleza no estaba de acuerdo a esa pelea de shamanes, pero nadie le hacía caso a sus sabias precauciones.

Un búho blanco pasó volando encima de ellos, ululando paró su vuelo en la rama más alta de un frondoso árbol. Observaba la pelea con sus ojos amarillos, y bajo los matices de esa tarde que se convertía en noche su sombra parecía al de una mujer encapuchada. El sabio ángel de la muerte esperaba una nueva alma para llevar al más allá; como una más a su numerosa colección para no regresar jamás.

Al verlo, ambos shamanes pararon su combate por un instante. Sabían a la perfección lo que significaba aquella ave, nada bueno a su favor. El búho era señal de poder y precaución, y si no ponían cuidado a cada uno de los movimientos del otro saldrían con la derrota en sus manos.

Tao fue el primero en despertar de su ensoñación. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad y gran convicción en sí mismo avanzó hacia su oponente enfrentándolo con su arma. La fina y letal guadaña que utilizaba en esa ocasión dio en el punto predestinado. Y fue así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de Horo Horo se hallaba en el suelo, aún con la mirada perdida acompañada por la sorpresa del momento para dar paso a respiración entrecortada mientras un río de sangre salía de su pecho. La camisa blanca empapada del líquido rojo y el gajo de la herida interminable. Los ojos de Manta se ensancharon.

Len lo miró sin darle mayor importancia. Sus ojos amarillentos como los del búho inspeccionaba su cuerpo sin sentimiento, una mirada tan fría que daba miedo. Mientras él se quedaba quieto y el cortante silencio se hacía presente, los ruidos del ave blanca no se hicieron esperar; la sombra de la muerte se movía desde su lugar, mostrando la guadaña a lo alto de ella, tocando en el suelo con ésta y señalando hacia el arma de Len. Éste por fin reaccionó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y dejando caer su arma involuntariamente. El espíritu de Basón se hizo presente, aunque quisiera preguntar que le pasaba a su señorito no lo haría, demasiado mal estaba por esa situación.

- Asesino – susurró Manta con sus ojos ensombrecidos, viendo el cuerpo de Horo Horo agonizar – Asesino... – repitió sintiendo como la rabia lo carcomía por dentro - ¡¡¡ASESINO!!! – gritó enfurecido, señalándolo con un dedo y yendo a socorrer a su amigo, su único amigo. A Horo Horo.

Len bajo su vista al escuchar las palabras de Manta, sus ojos dorados no se veían a causa de los mechones de su cabello. Pero una decisión tenía que tomar, tal vez una de las más importantes en su vida.

Por su mente pasaron un millón de ideas, quedando la más importante para él. Y aún con la vista baja tomó su guadaña y avanzó hacia los dos jóvenes, sosteniéndola firmemente.

Manta reaccionó al ver una sombra acercándose lentamente. Con la furia que tenía giró su cabeza para ver de que se trataba, quedando asombrado e inmóvil por el miedo que sentía. La fría arma de Len se alzó en el aire, frente al paralizado cuerpo del rubio.

----------------------------

Para su fortuna la puerta no se abrió. Y para su suerte el poco oxígeno que tenía se esparció rápidamente en su ser, dejándola respirar nuevamente. Aún estaba colorada ¿pero cómo no estarlo en una situación como esa? Bien, nadie la había amenazado o apuntado con un arma para que se metiera a 'curiosear' las cosas de su amiga; pero como siempre la dulce, metiche y chusma de Pilika no se podía quedar quieta aunque sea una tarde en su cuarto. Porque ella no era así.

_La dulce voz infantil de Hana la había salvado una vez más de las largas y filosas garras de su madre._

_- Mami, mamita – se escuchó decir al pequeño en el pasillo fuera de esa habitación._

_Al mismo momento que comenzó a hablar el rubio, la joven dejó de abrir la puerta de su cuarto - ¿Qué quieres, Hana? – preguntó sin muchas ganas de ser molestada._

_Se escuchó la risa del niño._

_- Queo ver Barnie – demandó con una dulce sonrisa._

_- Si me dejas ver una cosa... – el comentario de ella erizó la piel de Pilika._

_- Queo ya – dijo con un poco más de insistencia._

_- Hana – advirtió la rubia con un tono helante._

_- ¿Mami no queer Hana? – al parecer el chico sabía por donde atacar, ya que al solo escuchar esas palabras Erika lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la sala principal._

_- Ya te doy tu Barnie... – fueron las últimas palabras que Pilika pudo oír desde su escondite en el cuarto._

Pero ahora estaba a salvo, un punto a su favor.

- Y todo gracias a ti, Hana. Prometo pagártelo con caramelos – murmuró tranquilamente, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Y así de fácil como vino se fue, procurando cerrar la puerta lo más suave posible. No quería despertar sospechas a Erika, era lo menos conveniente en ese momento. Ya no le importaría cuando descubriese su secreto, pero mientras tanto...

Apenas había desaparecido fue cuando la rubia hizo presencia en su habitación. Desde la puerta inspeccionó desconfiadamente cada rincón por haber en su cuarto. Entró y miró por arriba sus cosas. No las tocó, pero una mirada fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que habían sido hurgadas. Alguien había entrado a su cuarto sin su previo permiso y Hana no había sido porque no era su aura la que había dejado rastros ahí.

El aura que sentía era muy diferente al de su hijo y muy peculiar. No le tomó mucho adivinar de quién era. Esa persona había dejado rastros de un aura que se involucraba con la naturaleza, especialmente los seres mágicos de las montañas nevadas... Abrió sus ojos para volver a entrecerrarlos con gran desconfianza, Pilika había entrado a su santuario.

Sin mucho pensamiento volvió a salir del cuarto, su mente hecha un caos llena de preguntas y diferentes respuestas a ellas. Pero la más importante: ¿Qué andaba haciendo la ainu en su cuarto?, ¿qué buscaba?... Cerró sus ojos por un momento para volver a abrirlos y disipar de su mente esos pensamientos. No se lo preguntaría, pero tendría más cuidado al respecto.

------------

Se acostó en su cama luego de un día completamente desastroso, y sofocante dentro de todas las cosas. En su trabajo no iba muy bien que digamos... aunque ella nunca comentaba acerca del aburrido y monótono empleo como vendedora en una vieja tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad. No le pagaban muy bien, pero era lo suficiente para comprar comida y ropa a su hijo, su Hana.

Y ahí estaba él como siempre, acompañándola cada noche en sus sueños. El pequeño angelito que debía de cuidar, proteger.

Pero lo inevitable pasó. Como cada vez que pensaba en su hijo, sin ella misma querer o tener una razón justa sobre eso, en su mente apareció la figura del padre de su hijo, el hombre que ahora odiaba, que trataba de olvidar. Yoh.

Aunque dijera que lo odiaba, aunque su mente le gritaba que debía odiarlo por todo el daño recibido, su corazón no pensaba igual. Y es que el muy crédulo seguía pensando en que algún día lo vería, que en un tiempo la encontraría. Su corazón había escuchado tantas palabras, promesas y visto gestos sin sentido aparente que le regalaba en su momento _su_ prometido, que se había llenado de ilusiones, falsas esperanzas. Y aunque hubiera visto aquella desagradable escena con la conspiradora de Tamao igual no podía odiarlo, no _podía_ . Su pregunta: ¿por qué le era tan difícil odiar a las personas?

Aún con las cosas que vio en su vida y sin poder odiar a Yoh o a Tamao. Ella era demasiado dulce y había sido una compañera con quién hablar en su solitaria niñez, ¿cómo podría odiarla por eso?... no es que fuera poco el motivo, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía aborrecerla.

- Mejor no pensar más en eso – comentó mientras sus párpados caían rendidos luego de un día fatigadamente estresante. Sentir el sueño dominando sus movimientos y pensamientos era lo único que percibía en ese momento.

Y es que en ese instante prefería más dormir que recordar...

-----------------

A veces, uno cree tenerlo todo. Y es que la magnificencia, la soberbia, el ímpetu de obtener algo nuevo, reemplazando lo viejo se hacía inevitable.

Y cuando lo obtenías el arrebato, el impulso, los arranques de furia por tu capricho desaparecen por arte de magia, siendo reemplazados por monotonía; una dulce regularidad en tu subsistencia, que te hacía maldecir a los cuatro vientos tu suerte en éste mundo.

Pero gracias a los miedos, esto nunca finalizaba por completo. Y es que el temor al abandono, al estar solo, al vivir completamente vacío, sin sentimientos ni sentido en ésta vida, aparecían.

¿Y para qué?, ¿por qué tener esperanzas de un mejor porvenir, de un nuevo amanecer y una nueva oportunidad?. Eso, **creer** era el problema. Porque no debes fiarte de las palabras, sino de las acciones.

Si desconfías de esa frase, bastaba con ver su caso.

El chico amoroso, el joven incondicional y obediente en busca de un lugar en el corazón de ella....

Y justo ella, la joven fría, profusamente estricta y exótica en su convivencia; quien le negaba algún afecto de su parte e imponía distancia las 24 horas del día.

Y según ella, lo único que les unía, que ataba sus destinos convirtiéndolo en uno solo, era un acuerdo arreglado entre sus familias.

Fue por ello, por esa terca e inescrupulosa excusa, que se esmeró en sus entrenamientos, en su servicio ante su gran honradez y rectitud para ganar su cariño.

No funcionó...

Antes creía en el dicho de que con el tiempo el amor vendría, después se enamoró. Probó su suerte con la fría e intachable Itako, y se dio cuenta de su gran error. Una persona no nace amando a la otra; alguien no puede amar siendo forzado por terceros.

Entonces comprendió su comportamiento hacia él, entendió que solo llorando podría deshacer su condena de amarla recónditamente. Ilusionaba con que ella le hablase de algo más que entrenamiento y obediencia, y sus esperanzas eran tantas que un día sintió su perfume en su piel, palpó su cuerpo cerca del suyo, y la acercó en un dulce abrazo invernal. Claro estaba solo, porque cuando despertó no encontró a nadie a su lado.

Y ahora volvía a tener esa sensación, pero diferente a la primera.

Sentía el aroma de un perfume que ya conocía; acostado de lado, su brazo derecho descansaba en el talle de una figura femenina; sus ojos cerrados podían percibir cada movimiento de ella, al igual que sentía hebras doradas molestando su respiración. Todo en ella ya era conocido, explorado. Sabía sus reacciones, su forma de hablar, su sarcasmo en su voz... No tenía carencia de nada, porque con ella ya tenía todo lo que le faltaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía un hueco en su ser?

... Una brisa le arrebató el alma, sintiendo solo vacío en ella.

**Notas de Kaoru:** Jejeje! U Si, ya sé, me tardé -- ... pero podemos decir que me raptaron los extraterrestres XP

Ahora, hablando en serio, gomen nasai por los que esperaban la escena YxA, pero les aseguro que aparecerá en el próximo cap. Y si me preguntan por qué no en éste, les diré simplemente porque prefiero el otro XD

Gracias a todos sus reviewers (que los respondo abajo)!!!!!, en verdad que me dieron un momento de felicidad y auge para seguir.

Pero sobre todo, este cap. se terminó por Makita, mi querida hermanita, que se lo tenía endeudado hace un bueeeeeeeeennnnnn rato. Así que acá está, chica, y espero no decepcionarte XP

**Les aviso una cosa: pronto terminaré el próximo capítulo, pero no lo subiré si no recibo más de 7 reviewers. No crean que es de mala (u ogra XP), pero lo que pido es poco a comparación con otros autores (ej: uno pide 15). Así que ya están avisados, y el que no dejaba antes ¡¡que se anime!! Porque por lo que sé, ogro no soy XD**

Así que... Dejen reviewers!!!!!!!!!! Que los espero con muchas ansias!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaoru**** Kinomoto.**

**Respondiendo a sus reviewers:**

**Jacqueline:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación Espero no haberte decepcionado. Y con respecto a tus preguntas (que por cierto no son pocas XD)....

A ver... a tu primera pregunta del compartimiento: Correcto!, adivinaste XD ... yo mejor que tu no lo hubiera dicho UUU

¿Lo de la ropa?, cierto. Ropa vieja de pensión.

¿La fotito amarillenta y vieja?... ¡Sii!!... y pronto sabrás un poco de ella.

¿La novela rosa y cursi que guarda?... no te preocupes si no la pescas, porque creo que NADIE la pescó U

¿El otro libro que ignoró Pilika?... ¿bitácora mágica?... puede ser. No lo había pensado, pero gracias por la idea XP

¿No supiste la felicidad del puercoespín? TTTT pobre Horito, ésta es otra que nadie pescó... pero entiendo, que no puse pistas U

¿Qué planea hacer Sora con Yoh? ... muchas cosas, y yo también lo haría si lo tuviese para mí XD

¿La Loquita de Pilika y sus amores...? pues te diré una cosa, pronto los conocerás ;)

¿El secreto de Hanita? Mmm... tiene muchos, y no es coincidencia.

Y te digo algo, yo que ella ya lo hubiera matado a Hana por esa etapa (igual que tú). Es que es taaaaaaaaaaannnnnn lindo el nene cuando tiende a preguntar ¬¬

Por lo que viste, acertaste en muchas cosas... y las que están en suspenso... no te culpo U

Espero tu reviewer para saber como va el fic...

Nos vemos!!!

**Makita** Holas Maka!! No te preocupes por lo del trabajo, ya me lo explicaste muchio por el msn. Igual, casi nunca me conecto U y cuando lo hago, casi siempre te encuentro XD

Así que no te preocupes, chica. Y me halagas con eso de que te gusta el fic!! Más sabiendo tu preferencia por el Yaoi... que me recuerda a **cierta autora** perdida en la web y que debe **cierto capítulo** de **cierto fic** ¬¬

Naaaaaaaa.... tómate tu tiempo, que te lo mereces XP

¡¡Pero no tanto, que me desesperas!!

Y please, no mails bomba por tu Horis U

Cuídate Maki'ssssss!!! 

**Rocio****-asakura:** ¿Te gustó Hanita?, que bueno! aunque de verdad, ese niño cautiva a todos. Lo siento por la demora, pero es que se me había ido Violet (mi musa XD), olvidándose de la cita que tenía para terminar el cap.

Por lo que no comprendes; lo de Yoh al hospital, en el cap. tres hay una parte que dice que cae inconsciente del techo de su casa, y casi se nos muere. Por eso lo del hospital y por lo del YxA, tendrás que esperar al próximo; pero creo que será mejor. Por lo del embarazo de Anna, te diré una cosa: todo a su tiempo. Porque ya verás que con el tiempo se va solucionando el nudo

Y no te preocupes por lo de leer tus fics, encantada lo hago. Pero tenme paciencia, que tiempo es lo que menos tengo U

**Solcito:** Gracias por el halago y te cuento que si, Pilika ya conocía a Anna desde antes, pero no se dio cuenta de las cosas porque simplemente ni se imagina la verdadera identidad de su amiga; por eso no asocia nada con el mundo de shamanes. Es un poco raro, pero bue... Adiós y cuídate!

**EMILY**** SMITH:** Gracias por el halago, y aquí tienes la continuación ;)

**Aiko****-lizeth:** ¿Batallaste por encontrarlo...? Oo a veces se vuelve loco, y es cuando tengo ganas de irme a Hispafics :P Gracias de parte de Hana por lo de los "¿Po qué...?", y por lo de Yoh, bueno, el niño cambió de bobo a ogro XD

**SAMMYASAKURA:** Holis! K tal? Yo bien.... Por lo de Yoh, el amor a veces confunde y la desesperación engaña (a su caso). Y si me tardé, please no te mates! Es que sinceramente estoy pasando por una crisis, en la que la inspiración se va y regresa de momento. Seguro me entenderás, ahora que tienes un fic XP

Pues el puntapié llegó a Sorita, quien te lo agradece eternamente XD Yoh quedó inconsciente con las bofetadas y Hana con los ojos rodando de tantos besos. Y bueno... mi apúrate llegó... junto con éste cap.

PD: Si piensas en Hao... pues pronto conocerás la respuesta...


	9. Capítulo 9: especial

**UN REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO**

_"Las sombras del pasado volverán, y en su aparición una vida llevarán..."_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Despertó esa mañana con un extraño sabor en sus labios. Frotando sus ojos con cansancio, levantó su adormecido cuerpo para dirigirse al balcón de su alcoba. Ese día era extremadamente caluroso, pero ella lo disfrutara como si fuera el último de su vida.

Y es que, desde niña, supo lo que era el peligro de no despertar la mañana siguiente. Quizás por esa era miedosa, sin disfrutar la vida con la plenitud de ser una mujer joven.

Abriendo sus cárdenos ojos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertar por completo. Observó el sol aparecer, con los colores vivos que irradiaban el lugar y lo llenaban de paz y armonía.

Suspiró con pesar al pensar que la persona que amaba estaba lejos de ella, en otro lugar del país; y como si fuera posible que la naturaleza la escuchara, el viento pasó frotando su cara, sintiendo sus facciones y elevando su pelo.

Ese día seguro sería largo...

Se alistó can un fresco vestido, y sus cabellos que algún día fueron cortos estaban libremente acomodados hasta un poco más abajo que sus hombros. Salió de su hogar yendo a su empleo, encontrándose con la sonrisa de los niños que la esperaban en la guardería.

- Queo juga a bimbon

- ¿Mi casa?

- ¡Teno ambe!

- ¡Avión!

- ¡Motana!

Sonrió con ternura al comenzar la mañana. Era la encargada de cuidar y entretener a los pequeños por el corto lapso hasta el mediodía. Ellos preguntaban, algunos lloraban y otros se entretenían jugando con algo. Y aunque tiempo no le sobrase y a veces la sofocaran por la presión de ir de un lado a otro, no le importaba.

¡Tenía tanto que aprender de ellos!

Adoraba a los niños, además de ser su entrenamiento para criar a los suyos.

Se sonrojó.

Hacía más de un año que vivía en aquella aldea desconocida, siendo acogida cariñosamente por los integrantes de ese pueblo.

Su vista se nubló al recordar el por qué de su viaje hasta allí, pero rápidamente recuperó aquel brillo maravilloso que portaba. Era cierto que había sufrido mucho al ser engañada, en la plenitud de su adolescencia, por su amor platónico. Pero gracias a ello había crecido, y entre tanto descontrol y desorientación encontró a la persona que salvó su vida y la llenó de luz, reconociéndola por segunda vez.

Y es que los cambios, afectan a todos.

Sus ojos brillaron soñadoramente, evocando ese momento. Gracias a él fue acogida en la aldea, y por su gentileza y humildad se había enamorado perdidamente.

Sonrió con candidez, añorando el volver a verlo.

Pero sabía que pronto, muy pronto regresaría. Tenía un **importante** asunto que terminar, y a la vez empezar...

Una mano tomó el final de su vestido, jalándolo hacia abajo, donde un pequeño la miraba curiosamente.

- Ta-ta – dijo el infante, llamándola por su cariñoso apodo - ¿Tío? – preguntó viendo su vientre inflamado, inocentemente contemplando a la joven.

Elle le miró sonriente, un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

- Mi pequeño – contempló al niño, soñando con que fuera así su hijo – Tío ha ido a encontrarse con unos amigos.

- ¿Ami-o?

- A-mi-gos – corrigió dulcemente la mujer de cabellos rosados.

Adoraba a los niños como a nada en el mundo, más aún sumando la alegría que tenía al soñar despierta con su futuro hijo. Porque los tiempos cambiaron, y aunque siguiera siendo vergonzosa, ya no era tan excesivamente exagerada con los modales.

En un año habían pasado muchas cosas, y la más importante sería el ya no ser la descomunalmente tímida Tamao Tamamura. Ahora esperaba su primer hijo, al igual que la vuelta del hombre al que amaba.

Porque como ya era sabido, no tenía más el apellido **Tamamura.**

Ahora era...

------------------------------------

A veces los recuerdos, vuelven a la mente cuando uno menos los quiere. Y cuanto más tratas de olvidar lo vivido, más lo perpetúas en tu memoria; vuelve todo borroso, exponiendo una película de tu vida.

Pero, lamentablemente, no todo lo que muestra es color de rosa.

Allí, donde ningún hombre ha llegado, donde no abunda lo vivo y todo está en perfecto equilibrio; el lugar en el que lo viejo se esconde, aguardando el momento de salir a la luz de la verdad.

Una zona tan difícil de llegar y a la vez al alcance del hombre: su corazón, lugar donde toda máscara se quebraba, y salía a la luz secretos inigualables... Allí se archivaban emociones vividas, retratos ficticios de las personas más importantes, recuerdos viejos y olvidados por el tiempo.

Por eso es que algunas veces, cuando alguien llegaba a colapsar, el corazón y sus sentimientos eran los culpables.

Tal vez por aquella imagen era que Anna Kyouyama se negaba a vivir su pasado, hablar de él o recordar viejos tiempos en los que solo sufría para terminar así.

Sola, triste y abandonada.

Ahora que sabía lo que se sentía, no se lo recomendaba a nadie. El pasado era doloroso, y muy duro de olvidar. Y cuando estás obsesionado por algo, lo único que haces es empeorar la situación, porque con cada cosa que ves encuentras la conexión para familiarizar ese objeto con la persona negada.

Pero ella no había logrado olvidad por completo al causante de su dolor, y casi siempre frecuentaba sus sueños en distintos pensamientos; atormentándola de dolor, ira y sufrimiento.

Quizás por eso despertó con malestar y palidez en su albo rostro. Tal vez por esa razón sus gemas negras brillaban con angustia. Posiblemente algún deje de amargo sabor en su faz, fue lo que la impulsó a salir de su lecho y dirigirse frente al espejo. Con tan solo abrir la puerta y sacar de un viejo libro una página olvidada, algo que quedó muy atrás de su actual vida.

Y aún así, sin poder despegarse de ella.

Observó la foto con tristeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa invisible y el brillo de sus ojos la acompañaban al compás de los recuerdos.

Remembranzas perdidas, antiguas ilusiones y confusiones en su fría infancia.

**que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera**

**que contigo adiós invierno solo primavera**

**que las olas son de imagen no de agua salada**

**yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada**

**tu no me das nada**

--------------------------------

El aire caliente de su respirar lo turbaba profundamente. Luego de unos minutos, y sin él mismo darse cuenta de sus actos, se levantó para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos de la interminable pensión.

... aunque claro estaba dicho, ya no se utilizaba para éstos últimos fines.

Deteniéndose frente a una ventana en la que iluminaba la luna, un vago recuerdo volvió a su mente.

_La joven de lacio cabello y hebras doradas hallase parada, tocando el marco de la ventana. Ya pasaba de las doce, y el encontrarla despierta era un verdadero asombro para su prometido. Pensó caminar y hacerse notar por ella, pero algo le detuvo. Indescriptiblemente se paralizó su cuerpo, su voz se quedó muda y el latir de su corazón aceleró sin prevenirlo._

_¿Qué le sucedía a su cuerpo, que no obedecía sus órdenes?_

_Y fue allí cuando sintió un suspiro escapar de la boca de ella. Su rostro frío se suavizó, y sus ojos brillaron encantadoramente. El cabello se esparcía por su dorso, pareciendo una cascada abrillantada. Dos gemas preciosas creyó ser sus ojos, mirada en la que se perdió al fijarlos en él._

_- ¿Qué haces despierto? – preguntó gélidamente la itako, viéndolo con antipatía y resentimiento._

_Podría haber huido, ponerse nervioso ante ella, pero algo le decía que ésta vez todo era diferente..._

_- Lo mismo podría preguntarte – sonrió descuidado, desafiando libremente a la rubia sin temor en su voz._

_Estaba decidido, a encontrar alguna indicación de sus sentimientos._

_Sutilmente una sonrisa minúscula se apreció en sus labios. Y es que no todos los días alguien la enfrentaba de esa forma._

_- El entrenamiento nunca terminará, Yoh – susurró cambiando el tema – Debes estar preparado, por si el torneo de shamanes comienza nuevamente._

_El chico rodó sus ojos. ¡Otra vez entrenamiento!... por una vez en su vida, rogaba al cielo no hablar de ello._

_- Ven – murmuró en voz baja, atrayendo la mirada inhóspita del joven. También era incómodo para ella el llamarlo de esa manera, pero no había otra solución – Deseo que observes algo..._

_Los ojos de él se exaltaron, subiendo una ceja sin entender el por qué a su pregunta. ¿No será una trampa para golpearlo ante su atrevimiento de palabra?. Sonrió olvidando esos pensamientos, ésta vez confiaría en ella._

_¿Por qué sentía aquella paz y tranquilidad cada vez que estaba a su lado...?_

**que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo**

**tu me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego**

**yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego**

**y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego**

**cuando dices luego**

------------------------------------

De niña fue tímida, muy tímida. Quizás por eso fue que se ocultaba en un manto frío, indefinido. A veces llegaba a tal punto que con solo una palabra de otra persona bastaba para salir corriendo sin abrir la boca.

_Ahora su sensei la había llamado al jardín de la gran mansión, con la misión de sacarse una foto. Portaba un elegante y delicado vestido rosa cuando llegó al lugar previsto, más fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con ese niño lo que la dejó sin palabras._

_Kino Asakura observaba sus movimientos con recelo, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le diera un indicio de lo que ella pensaba. Pero sabía que era imposible con esa niña, por esa razón la había elegido de entre las demás._

_Era especial, y se lo demostraba cada día con su intachable comportamiento._

_- Más cerca para que enfoque la cámara – mandaba tranquilamente la señora, mientras su esposo controlaba la cámara fotográfica._

_La niña se acercó con desdén y un poco hostil en sus movimientos. Por eso, el pequeño tembló al sentir su mirada, pero sonrió al no percibir sentimientos hoscos de su parte._

_- ¡Más cerca! – chillaba la señora Asakura, comenzando a irritarse con esa escena._

_La niña no comprendió los propósitos de la anciana, pero apreció un calor interminable en su rostro al sentir el peso de un brazo reposando en sus hombros._

_- Muy bien.... esperen mi indicación._

_Ambos asintieron, mientras que él sonreía y ella no entendía nada._

_La cámara se encendió, una pequeña luz los iluminó y en menos de un segundo la foto fue sacada por Yohmei, abuelo de Yoh._

_La niña se sentía intimidada, aún más cuando percibió la risita estruendosa del niño, que todavía no dejaba de abrazar sus pequeños hombros._

_Agradeció, al ser más adulta, el no comprender ese sentimiento hasta muchos años después._

**cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo**

**cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo**

**tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro**

**aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo**

**aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro**

_--------------------------_

_- Yoh Asakura: soy Anna Kyouyama y desde este momento seré tu PROMETIDA._

_El chico la miró asombrado, ninguna palabra llegaba a su mente._

_- Te entrenaré cuando sea necesario, para poder enfrentarte con éxito en el combate que se conmemora cada cien años –mirándolo sin interés alguno – La Pelea de Shamanes._

_- Un momento niña, no sé de qué me hablas..._

_La joven se acercó enojada, rubor inundaba su tersa piel. Y tomándolo desprevenido, alzó el cuello de su camisa con descontrol alguno._

_- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS NIÑA?!_

_El joven se sorprendió, porque aunque tuviera ocho años esa chica era de temer._

_Ahí aprendió su lección de no meterse con las mujeres._

**mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad**

**todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando**

**mientes tan bien que he llegado a imaginar que de amor llenas tu piel**

**y aunque todo es de papel, mientes tan bien**

---------------------------------

Sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos felices de su niñez. La foto la había conseguido un día antes de partir hacia Ozore. Nadie sabía que la tenía, pues era el tesoro que más apreciaba tener en todo momento.

Aunque ahora, con el pasar del tiempo, era portadora y encargada de proteger a un ángel caído del cielo.

Al girarse, vio una pequeña cabeza rubia sobresalir de entre las sábanas. Su hijo dormía pacíficamente, una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Reflexionó.

¿Dónde estaban las promesas hechas y por hacer?, ¿a dónde fue su orgullo a la hora de huir?... ¿Es que acaso no fue consciente de las consecuencias, nunca pensó en las frases que decía de niña?

Y él, que también había aceptado sus decisiones en un pacto silencioso, ¿qué pasa que no estaba allí con ella?

Un susurro acompañó su soledad, guardando la foto sin antes besarla con dulzura.

La había olvidado, eso era definitivo.

**cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo**

**cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo**

**tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro**

**aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo**

**aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro**

---------------------------------

Todo fue mentira, todo lo vivido hasta aquel momento de su ida no fue real; no era verdadero.

¿Y cómo poder serlo, si una mañana común y corriente al despertarse no la encontró en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en otro lado...?

Recordaba ese instante, y a la vez no quería hacerlo.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, si esa mujer dejó una huella en el pasado que lo transformó en lo que era ahora?

Por fin era feliz, se sentía libre. Había aprendido a no confiar en una mujer, o aunque sea no enamorarse de monumentos de piedra y madera. En ese momento se encontraba en una relación estable, sencilla, normal. Sora le mostró otro camino de la vida que él nunca imaginó, le hizo sentir sensaciones nuevas en las que era un simple inexperto.

Y ahora se sentía mejor, con rencor por lo que pasó, pero decidido a no confiar más en palabras que se lleva el viento.

**mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad**

**todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando**

**mientes tan bien que he llegado a imaginar que de amor llenas tu piel**

**y aunque todo es de papel, mientes tan bien**

Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, ya cansado de observar la luna por esa noche.

No sabía el por qué, pero desde aquella vez sentía cierto resentimiento hacia aquel astro celestial.

Las estrellas brillaron, mientras que en otra parte del mundo, muy lejos de aquella vieja pensión, el sol comenzaba a salir.

**... aunque todo es de papel**

**mientes lo sé**

-------------------------------

- ¡No, no, no, no y NO!

- ¡Pero Erika! – rogaba una joven de cabellera celeste y mirada asustada.

Ojos negros escudriñaron su mirada con terror y maldad, mientras una pequeña e inadvertida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Al ver tal muestra de afecto, Pilika suspiró aliviada. Si supiera lo que le esperaba...

- Bien sabes que no le temo a los arácnidos – comenzó con su discurso antes de empezar con la acción, mientras Pilika observaba sin entender – Y sabiendo tu gran fobia a cierta especie... – los ojos azules se agigantaron, sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Amiguita... – comenzó – Yo te quiero mucho, y haría cualquier cosa por ti – con la voz más dulce y mirada enternecedora, se alejó lentamente de ella – pero... ¡¡NO CREAS QUE TOCARÉ ESA COSA PELUDA!!

Oh oh, sonó mal eso. Más sabiendo a quién iban dirigidos sus gritos.

- Por el amor de Dios, ¡¡si es sólo una araña!!

- ¡Entonces mátala tu!

- Si tanto gritas por ella... – sin humor de nada, comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente hacia la pared de la sala. Una idea vagó en su mente, justo a tiempo con su maniobra.

Tiró lo más fuerte que pudo al arácnido amigo, a fin de terminar como sombrero en la cabeza de su acompañante.

Pilika, a comparación de otras veces no gritó. Sino que miró hacia arriba, girando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía haciendo un ruido estridente.

Erika reaccionó viendo su cuerpo desmayado con desconfianza. Había aprendido la lección: Y es que la próxima vez, no jugara ella con las arañas.

****

****

**Notas de Kaoru!!:** Hi people! How see?

Perdón si no está bien escrito, pero el inglés no es mi fuerte XD

Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?... sii!!!! El fic!!!!! Primero: pasé los 50 reviewers, gracias a todos!!!! Y segundo: Ya que éste es un cap. en el que no pasó nada, con muchos recuerdos y poca acción, esperen al siguiente, y los que esperan saber lo que pasó en la pelea LenxHoro, un "misterioso" encuentro con Hana y un poquito más, aunque sea un chiquito de la dulce Tamao, tendrán que esperar.

¡¡Gracias por los reviewers, que me ponen muy contenta!!

Y saben, si quieren actualización rápida, de 7 mensajes ya sea halagos, comentarios o críticas (sobre todo constructivas), que acepto todo!

Una pregunta: ¿alguien conoce la canción **Más que un amigo**? ... el que lo sepa, que mande un mail, plizzzzzzzzz!!!!

Bueno, sé que a Makiss la dejo con la duda, ¿pero a quién más le interesa saber más de LxH?

Haré un concurso que se llamará: DESCUBRE LA FELICIDAD DEL PUERCOESPÍN; y el que adivine, se lo lleva de regalo.

Ojo!, que **sólo** por una semana. Lo necesito para el trabajo.

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero de verdad: NO TUVE TIEMPO DE CYBER EN ESTA SEMANA. Please, disculpitas U

Se despide...

**Kaoru Kinomoto.**

**Respondiendo sus taaaannnn preciados y kawaii reviewers:**

**Aiko-lizeth:** Si se murió el puercoespín??, pues te dejo con la duda XD Pues lo de Anna, mucha cosas no pasaron, pero ya comenzaré a adelantar el fic a partir del próximo capítulo. ¿Y creías que lo abandonaría...? Noooooooooooooooooo!!! (.....) ni que hablar del tema, que este fic es el consentido. Y si no entendiste la primera escena, no te culpo, que no me puso los separadores (e hizo una confusión más grande con la última ¬¬U). Ahora lo subí de nuevo, veamos los resultados XP

**Arkprincess:** ¿Horo se murió XD?... ¡ya me tienes tu también con esa pregunta!! Verás lo que pasa en el próximo cap., y te sacas la duda. Por lo de Annita, espera sentada, que falta un tiempo para eso. Y aquí tienes el cap., espero que te guste!!!!!

**Makita:** ¡¡Hay chica!!, mira: no sé si creerte en ese interés tuyo por YxA, eh? ¬¬ porque que yo sepa, tu eres la admiradora número uno del Yaoi (que por cierto, sabes que me empezó a gustar por tu fic??), y esta parejita (creo yo) no es tu preferida. Pero haré que no sé nada XP así que....

¡¡Aquí tienes el cap. YxA!!, aunque fueron no más que recuerdos y poco amorosos. Por Hana, nada nuevo; pero en el próximo capítulo tomará protagonismo (...). Jajaja!!!!!, por el msn casi me matas por tu Horis, ¿y qué pasa si mato a Mantitaaaa? Nonono, no soy taaaan mala, pero allá tú ¬¬

¡¡Y actualicé (y aunque no tan) seguido esta vez!!, ¿eh? No tienes de qué quejarte. Porque ahora, yo espero por ti!!

Besos a ti y a mi sobrina, que anda volando por el espacio de la web XD

**Anne M. Riddle:** Sabes que me emociono mucho cuando recibo un reviewer tuyo, no?? Pues sino, ahí lo tienes!! Que me encantan tus críticas, y tu fic "Obsesiones" también. Y este... emmm.... creo que hay un error de entendimiento U... Mira, te explico: desde "A veces, uno cree tenerlo todo...", es la escena de los pensamientos de Yoh; es que el muy de me sacó el separador de escenas, por eso este embrollo VV lo siento mucho si te desilusioné, pero tenía que decirlo. Y si en realidad no estabas equivocada en lo que decías, te doy mil gracias por tus halagos. Y cambiando de tema: ¿qué es eso que ya salió el manga en español??????, yo lo queo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT-TT aunque con suerte lo encontraré por aquí ¬¬ pero cómo es eso del final??? Cuenta, cuenta!!!! Que quiero saber!!!!

**Anna:** ¡¡Eres la cuarta con lo de Horo!!, y no te culpo, al parecer pegó fuerte lo de Hoto. Si esperas que Pilika se entere de la realidad de "Erika Hanasaki", pues te aconsejo esperar sentada. El día que Yoh mande a Sora al diablo, será cuando tenga "cierta visita" de "cierta itako"; Y cuando Yoh sonría, ídem cuando Manta se destraume será cuando sepa la verdad de Len, y si éste llora, ¡¡ya quisiera verlo!! ¡¡Y por supuesto que Hana conocerá a Yoh!! Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, nada más. Y no te preocupes por las preguntas, y por lo de curiosa, yo también soy así!

**SAMMY ASAKURA:** Los pensamientos eran de Yoh!!, es cierto que parecen de Anna????!!!... jeje!! ¿Manta exagera con los gritos?, tal vez -- yo no le gritaría a un maniaco depresivo, sería firmar mi muerte XX Sora "aprecia" tu regalo anterior, y se "pregunta" cual será la sorpresa para ella (que la niña es ambiciosa); la pareja de Len aún no la sé, y será un terreno un poco "delicado", así que preferiré alejarme de él un rato XP

Espero que las palomitas de maíz (o pururu como le dicen mis amigas cordobesas XD) no se hayan podrido, pero no me tardé mucho!! Sólo _unas_ semanas!!!! Y por como ves, estoy con muy buena salud, creo que rezaste por mi para actualizar, pero con el frío que hay no he podido escapar del resfriado (Kaoru estornuda frente al computador y tira otro pañuelo a la montaña acumulada detrás suyo), y es que dos días de calor de verano y de pronto una oleada de frío no le hizo bien a mi organismo --U Y me cuidaré! Gracias!

Hao saldrá dentro de un rato, pero te prometo que no será tanto. Y si tu sueñas con Hao, yo estoy casi en el mismo caso!!! Pero soñé con un viaje y Li Shaoran (Card Captors Sakura) siendo mi acompañante y amigo íntimo (aunque quién sabe), así que no sé quién anda peor XP pero yo me siento de lo más feliz del mundo después de ese sueño XD

¿Inspiración?, tengo. ¿Imaginación?, también. ¿Estoy Relajada?, mmm... puede ser. ¿Pero eso de deleitar con mis escritos?, gracias!!!!! 0 me subiste el autoestima. También besos y cuídate!

**Loconexion:** Sus deseos son órdenes, pero cuidado con lo que deseas... naaaaaaa XD eres el sexto diciendo algo sobre Horito, pero pronto sabrás si pasó a mejor vida, donde lo atienden princesas en bikini con charolas llenas de comida XP

Bueno, eso es todo, así que me despido ;)


	10. Capitulo 10 felices fiestas atrasadas XD

**UN REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO**

"_Las sombras del pasado volverán, y en su aparición una vida llevarán..."_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Típica mañana japonesa: fría. Las nubes rondaban el cielo, en tanto que el aire se hacía sentir cada vez más fresco. Una joven de piel de marfil, sonrisa malévola y con múltiples facetas paseaba silenciosa por los suburbios de Tokio. Sus largos cabellos rubios se mecían a la voluntad del viento, desprendiendo un perfume tentador que llegaba a las narices de todo hombre que cruzase por su camino. Ella sólo reía animosa, mientras su ego traspasaba las barreras del límite permitido.

¡¡Le encantaba ser la mayor atracción para ellos!!

Sus zapatos de tacón dejaron de rechinar apenas se detuvo al ingresar a un local, o mejor dicho, la cafetería menos visitada del centro. Escrutó el lugar en busca de algo, y con su andar lento y soberbio tomó asiento en una mesa apartada en una esquina, mientras mostraba una sonrisa inescrupulosa en su bella faz.

- Creí que no llegarías - fue toda respuesta que se escuchó de la boca de su acompañante.

- Tuve un inconveniente que me retrasó, nada más - sacó de su abrigo un cigarrillo, que prendió casi con desesperación. Luego de la primera bocanada, exhaló profundamente, antes de comenzar a jugar con las líneas del mantel.

Los perdidos y fríos ojos azules de su acompañante, inspeccionaron lenta y vigorosamente la nada de una pared blanca. Finalmente, ofuscada por el silencio, comenzó a hablar cabizbaja.

- Deseo saber... ¿cómo van las cosas?

- Oh... perfectas - resumió sonriendo perversamente - Lo mantengo vigilado, _Maru_ está más débil cada día, y su amo, bajo mi control - rió confiada, sin el menor remordimiento y ni importándole la gente que la viese.

- Eres una excelente manipuladora... - susurró la voz.

- Me halagas - contestó deleitada.

- Lo único que te encargo, es que lo retengas como lo hiciste hasta ahora. El día se acerca, y necesitamos que esté de nuestro lado, o por lo menos sin energía.

- Ajá - apagó el cigarrillo con aburrimiento, parándose y alistándose para salir - ...y dile al jefe que Yoh Asakura caerá antes de que finalice el mes de Octubre.

- Que así sea - musitó sin mucho aliento aquella persona, aún sentada en su lugar.

La rubia de escultural cuerpo estaba a un paso de la puerta de salida, cuando giró sobre su eje y agitó su mano en forma de despedida.

- Adiós, primita - traspasó la puerta de cristal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su figura se perdió entre la multitud de gente.

Dentro del local, una joven rubia, pálida y de ojos azules sonrió casi mecánicamente, pero débil.

--------------------------------------

Septiembre, mes encantador; donde los días son nublados y ventosos, tal vez esperando de esa manera la llegada del invierno.

- ¡Vamos a hacer galletas de chocolate! - exclamaba emocionada la ainu, atándose el cabello en una media cola, ya que el pelo ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

- ¡Gayeta, gayeta! - decía una y otra vez el pequeño de melena rubia, agitando las manos con frenesí mientras una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios.

- ¡Y con tía Pili, Hana!

- ¡Tía, tía, tía! - repetía con su voz chillona y fina, observando a la joven buscar los ingredientes.

Pilika asió un paquete de harina de la lacena, tarareando una canción.

- Y lo mejor de todo es...

- ¡Que no tá mami!

Rió por lo bajo, para no llegar a las carcajadas. Ese chico, definitivamente, era lo opuesto a su madre.

- Tía - sintiendo toda la atención de ella en él - Cuéntame una hitohia.

La joven iba a protestar, ¿pero cómo hacerlo, si los ojos de él estaban clavados en los suyos? Esperaba una respuesta, y era más que seguro afirmativa.

- Pero si no le dices nada a tu mamá - suspiró resignada, comenzando a mezclar los ingredientes mientras pensaba en algo que atrajera la atención del niño.

- A ver... pensemos.... ¿te conté sobre Koloro?

- ¿Bicho natulaleza de tío Hoho? - preguntó inocente y curioso el pequeño.

- Ehhh... no exactamente. Pero si - el rostro de Pilika se iluminó al pensar en su hermano - ¿La historia del samurai legendario?

- Tía cotó - objetó disgustado.

- ¿El Torneo de Shamanes?

- Cotó.

- ¿Los espíritus del bosque?

- ¡Cotó!

- ¿La Sacerdotisa de la Luna?

- ¡¡¡COTÓ!!! - gritó enfadado, lágrimas destellaban en sus ojos.

- Bueno, bueno... - trató de calmarlo con una chispa de chocolate - ¿Sabes?, sos muy histérico.

- ¿Hi-té-ico? - imitó el niño.

- His-té-ri-co - reprendió sonriendo, y antes de que el pequeño comenzara a preguntar, se le adelantó con una propuesta por demás interesante para el infante - ¿Por qué no dibujas algo Hana?

El chico asintió felizmente, corriendo hacia su cuarto, y buscando hojas y colores. Apareció nuevamente, y comenzó a pintar sentado en el suelo.

Entre tanto se hacían las galletas, él no paraba de pintar y buscar otra hoja para comenzar a colorear. Una vez terminado los quehaceres de Pilika, la joven ainu se agachó a la altura del pequeño, tomando uno de los dibujos recientes. Primero vio a Hana, pero cuando volteó su faz hacia el dibujo, sus ojos se abrieron en tanto su piel palidecía.

- ¿E-esto? - sus ojos se humedecieron ante el funesto recuerdo, mientras sus labios entreabiertos no daban palabra.

Observó al niño con espanto, mientras una mueca de miedo se formaba en su rostro. Alzó su barbilla al escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal, en tanto tornaba su mueca a una molesta.

La rubia apareció en el umbral de la cocina, atraída por el suculento olor que emanaban las galletas.

- ¿En el piso como un niño, Pilika? - saludó sin cambiar su gesto sereno, con el ánimo que la caracterizaba.

Se puso de pie en un gesto incómodo y tenso, Hana seguía coloreando sin prestar atención a las mujeres.

- Tenemos que hablar, Erika - rió sarcástica, mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro - ... si ese es tu nombre.

En el rostro inflexible de la mujer, se apreció un nerviosismo irónico que hizo notar a la joven.

Las cosas empeoraban, y el momento de la verdad se acercaba...

--------------------------------------

La oscuridad era tan grande, que se tornaba imposible el poder observar algo más allá del negro. Sus ojos, del mismo color que lo oscuro, parecían estar tapados por un pañuelo invisible; y ese sentimiento, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Levantó una mano, pero no vio nada al frente suyo. El ceño que aparecía en su rostro hacía contraste con el miedo que sentía.

Trató de recordar algo, algún indicio que le diera la respuesta al por qué de ese lugar. Y más allá de su mente conmemoró todo lo ocurrido hacía, por lo menos, uno o dos días.

_El levantar de la letal arma le había dado tal impresión, que al bajarla y tomar camino hacia su cuerpo quedó vencido por el desmayo._

¡Y que impresión le había dado! Más sabiendo que quien te asesinaba fue un gran amigo.

- Entonces... - pensó en medio de la nada - ¿Esto es estar muerto?

Las palabras se hicieron eco, inundando el lugar de un sonido tétrico. Sonido al que se acostumbraría, porque a cada pensamiento, la nada tomaba sus ideas para convertirlas en destrozos.

--------------------------------------

- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? - resonó por el lugar la voz grave, varonil y soberbia de un hombre que se ocultaba tras su escritorio.

- No hay grandes novedades, pero el plan da exitosos resultados - acotó su sierva, mientras la voz daba estridentes carcajadas.

- Esta vez cuidaremos mucho los detalles - fijó con precisión, algo calculador - Pieza por pieza de este juego - se veía una de sus manos alzarse en el aire - ... hasta que llegue el momento de destruir a todos - cerró la mano con fuerza, formando un amenazante puño - ... y quedarme con el poder.

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en el rostro impecable de la rubia; lo inevitable se acercaba, y ella sería parte del nuevo reino de shamanes.

Mientras las ideas de la victoria inundaban ese apacible lugar, Hao Asakura no dejaba de reír con fría maldad.

--------------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente, la agitada respiración no lo dejaba pensar y el sudor bajaba sin parar de su rostro a su cuerpo. Se sentó con el silencio mayor que pudo hacer, enfocó a media una sombra negra que se acercaba a otra con cautela. La primera llevaba algo mediano y brillante en la mano, mientras la segunda permanecía inmóvil, recostado en una camilla. Poco a poco las cosas se aclaraban, y un rayo de luz que entraba por una pequeña ventaba inundaba la faz del joven recostado.

Un momento, algo era muy familiar en aquella persona.

¿Su peinado era... puntiagudo?

Sus ojos se dilataron de tan sólo reconocerlo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!! - gritó con la garganta seca, quebrándosele la voz en medio del grito.

El pequeño saltó de donde estaba para tomar el brazo de Len y forcejear por unos instantes. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero tal y como estaba parado, ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Tao lo miró despectivo, con sus ojos amarillos como se observaba a su presa incauta. Manta saltó hacia su brazo con astucia, pero nuevamente se vio enfrentado al suelo por una nueva derrota.

El heredero de la dinastía china movió el objeto brillante y fino, causando que Manta se cubriera el rostro con sus brazos en forma de equis.

- Adelante Len, ¡¡mátame!! - gritaba con desesperación - ¡¡Pero no le hagas daño al cuerpo de Horo Horo!! - tal era su miedo, que ya sentía las primeras lágrimas surcar su rostro.

El joven alto no respondió a sus palabras, se detuvo y luego murmuró con hostilidad.

- ¿Daño? - rió sarcástico, con la ironía como su fiel amiga - No vengas con esas, pequeño... sólo que si hacer un acto caritativo, se vea mal en éste país - finalizó irritado.

Ahí Manta se fijó con más interés lo que llevaba en la mano. Y en efecto, era un termómetro; lástima que la oscuridad le hubiera dado una mala pasada.

- Pero... ¿por qué? - preguntó confundido, Len sonrió.

- Verás... - suspiró con desagrado - hubo un mal entendido - viendo que sus palabras eran escuchadas, posó su mirada en los ojos de él - Como siempre con el puercoespín... Porque en primer lugar, mi intención no era matarlos.

Pasaron los segundos, y el rubio no entendía.

- ¿C-Cómo? - tartamudeó. La escena seguía viva en su cabeza.

- Fácil - rió Len, tomando asiento en una de las camillas - Yo nunca los he "traicionado" - enfatizó con las manos - Al contrario: si me he quedado en la casa de Yoh, ha sido para obtener mayor información.

- ¡¿QUEQUÉ?! - gritó dejando sordo al joven muchacho.

- No lo hagas más difícil, Manta - lo miró entre una confusión de serio y malhumorado - Algo extraño está pasando, y doy fe que uno de los involucrados es Yoh - meneó su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Entonces... ¿nunca estuviste peleado con nosotros?

- Eso - lo miró profundamente, mientras sus ojos amielados emitían una sensación rara - Tenía la intención de confesarles mi plan, la tarde en que luché con Horo Horo.

- ¿Y... por qué peleaste con él? - preguntó Manta desconfiado.

Emitió un hondo suspiro, antes de hablar - Un desafío es un desafío... y nadie gana a Len Tao por miedoso.

El sudor comenzaba a expandirse en Manta.

- Bu-bueno, entonces - pero antes de terminar su frase, Len ya lo había cortado sin importancia.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer, es cuidar del puercoespín - suspiró con algo de culpa - ... y no dejar ver algún cambio en nuestras actitudes. Por eso, no creo que lo mejor sea avisarle a Horo del plan. - suspiró - Tengo que mantener vigilado a Yoh - comentó viendo la nada - ... porque pronto, muy pronto, alguien va a volver.

Manta lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Hablas de Anna? - preguntó con asombro, mientras que Tao lo observaba con una nítida sonrisa triste.

- No - respondió seco - Me refiero a Hao.

--------------------------------------

- Cuídate mucho, hijo.

El ambiente era alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara, que con su luz esparcida en el lugar, iluminaba los rostros de la mujer y el niño en ese cuarto. Él, acostado, observaba la tez blanca de su madre con dulzura, mientras una de sus pequeñas manos acariciaba aquel rostro pulido e intacto. Era suave, y se sentía bien.

- Hana quiele sabel... - bostezó cerrando sus ojos negros. A fin de cuentas, el sueño lo estaba venciendo - cuanto falta pa' cumpeanios.

La rubia dio una pequeña sonrisa, ya sabiendo por qué le preguntaba.

- Si lo dices por tu regalo, ya te conseguí la foca - sonrió malévola, recordando aquella foca de plástico que había conseguido en un mercado de pulgas.

Pero el pequeño, no pareció tan feliz por su regalo.

- Ah - respondió desalentado, entretanto un aire taciturno dominaba el ambiente.

- Pero ya que lo preguntas... tu cumpleaños cae un martes, dentro de dos semanas - dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, se dispuso a salir del cuarto de su hijo - Duerme bien, Hana - fueron sus palabras de despedida, ya cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

La sombra de un hombre pareció estar vigilando al niño entre la penumbra, mientras una voz grave susurraba su nombre en la oscuridad.

El rubio se durmió contento. Y esa noche soñó que era libre, volando a encontrarse con un hombre que lo abrazaba y cuidaba; un hombre de gabardina larga y negra, que hacía juego con sus ojos oscuros y sus largos cabellos.

_- Muy pronto nos veremos, Hana. Falta poco para que se active tu poder, y ahí estaré yo… mi pequeño trofeo._

**--Fin del chap, pero no la historia XD--**

Wenis, qué les ha parecido??... la trama se complica, y llegamos al nudo de la historia (por fin �). Y apareció Hao!!! wiii, prepárense fanáticas del bad shaman, porque tomará importancia en todo esto.

Me olvidé de decir, en el chap. anterior, que la canción utilizada es de Sin Bandera, y se titula (valga la redundancia) "Mientes tan bien". Es muy linda, y aconsejo escucharla para el que tenga la oportunidad

Falta poco para el final así que a dejar comentarios!!

Gracias a **Aiko-Lizeth** (pus yo que vos me quedo con la duda), **Makita** (te vas a llevar una sorpresa XD), **Anne M Riddle **(siempre me pones de buen humor, chica), **Solcito,** **Nan**,** megumi** (falta poco), **Deby** y **Black Clow.**

**  
**


	11. Capitulo 11: Espada y pared

**UN REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO**

"_Las sombras del pasado volverán, y en su aparición una vida llevarán..."_

**CAPITULO 11**

... un cuarto acoplado a las dimensiones del hogar.

O por lo menos, eso fue lo que pensó el joven inglés al buscar la dirección de su íntima amiga.

Entró al edificio, buscó el piso y tocó timbre al número de apartamento. Por nada llevaba la experiencia de años en su oficio, dándole cautela y un aire misterioso a su ambiente. Fue fácil todo; cuando un inquilino entró, él se escabulló detrás de él.

A veces, las sorpresas eran muy agradables.

¡Tío Lizer! - gritó una cabeza rubia, a quien pudo saludar una vez agachado; revolviéndole esa cabellera dócil y regalándole una de esas sonrisas capaz de descontrolar a una mujer.

¿Tú aquí? - unos pasos se acercaron, tomando al pequeño en brazos y alejándolo del inglés.

Como había dicho antes: sólo "a veces" las sorpresas eran bien recibidas.

¿Cómo estás, Anna?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, y la tensión desapareció una vez que cierta azul se colgó del cuello extranjero.

¡Holaaaaaa! - saludó con alegría, y luego otorgando un beso en su mejilla con extrema dulzura.

Lyserg Diethel, ex integrante de los X-Laws y famoso detective en Londres, quedó estático frente a la muestra de dulzura de la chica. Su materia fuerte no era lo que esta dama le hacía, ya que desde joven había aprendido a tratarlas con mucha delicadeza.

Pero con la ainu no se podía, ya que ésta se reía y lo abrazaba con más fuerza. No tenía ni un poco de pudor, o por lo menos respeto al ver la vergüenza que sufría el chico.

No, no, no. Pilika no era de esas. Ella era única en su especie...

Buenas tardes, señorita Pilika - saludó cortés.

Pilika bufó.

¡Ya empezamos con los modales! - gritó dando paso a un suspiro, dejando de lado a su presa y dando la espalda a ambas personas.

Un bostezo se escuchó en la sala, acompañado por los pequeños ojos negros cerrándose con insistencia.

¡Tengo suenio! - susurró el protagonista, acurrucándose en el calor de su madre, y siendo protegido por esos brazos tan conocidos. Anna lo protegía con constancia, todos los días velaba por su salud, y eso hacía que el pequeño tuviera un cariño especial hacia aquella persona llamada "mamá".

Pilika apareció casi corriendo al lado de Hana, tomando por los brazos al niño y acercándolo a su pecho. Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir su respiración, y se lo llevó de la sala al instante.

La rubia quedó a cargo de su visita. Ambos, solos, no paraban de mirar a su acompañante con intensidad.

Ya sabe todo - murmuró la rubia, sin dejar notar sentimiento alguno en su mirada. Sólo sus ojos brillaban, con la presencia de Hana.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que "ella" lo sabe - entender a esta chica era todo un rompecabezas. Pero la idea de lo que estaban hablando llegó a su mente, y abrió los ojos del asombro.

¿Desde cuando? - preguntó sin rodeos.

La joven caminó hacia el sofá individual y se sentó guardando su postura. Sus ojos entrecerrados se perdían de vista en la infinidad del suelo.

Unas semanas...

�¿Y te comportas así, Anna! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿... qué pasa si ella les dice sobre tu paradero¡sabes que ya no puedes esconderte!

Pero lo he hecho en todos estos años. Seguiré así, además confío en ella.

Pero...

¡Así los quería agarrar! - el grito proveniente de la ainu causó el mayor susto en la vida de ellos - Sabes muy bien que no me gusta esto nada, Anna... - ladeó su cabello a un lado, con ambas manos en sus caderas - ... el niño no tiene la culpa de ustedes, de lo que pasó¡de nada! - unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¿no has pensado por un momento en la felicidad de tu hijo?... ¿que él necesita el apoyo y contención de un padre?...

Ya basta, Pilika - advirtió la rubia, ante el deje de tristeza de su amiga - yo soy todo lo que necesita Hana. Puedo darle el suficiente cariño por dos personas.

¡Eres una egoísta!

¡Y tu una caprichosa, niña! - gritó descontrolada - no te metas en mi vida, o en la de mi hijo - amenazó cortante. Se estaba cansando de esa situación, pero lo que no sabia era que TODOS pensaban igual.

¡Me meto lo que quiero¡están parados en mi casa y eso me da el derecho de opinar, orgullosa itako! – una vez más el asombro la ganó. Posó una mano en su mejilla adolorida - Tu... tu... ¡eres un ser sin corazón¡veo que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años!... ¡eres una bruja Anna Kyouyama! - gritó no aguantando sus lágrimas, y corriendo hacia otro lado con la mejilla hirviendo…

Lo hiciste muy bien, pequeño - susurró un hombre, cubierto por una gabardina negra. Sus manos jugaban con el cabello del niño, quien sonreía gustoso.

Sii - rió Hana. Definitivamente este niño saldría actor, ya que su facilidad era engañar a su entorno para quedarse solo y así hablar con su amigo - te quiedo mucho.

Yo tambien te quiero - dijo con una sonrisa natural, pero advirtió - sabes que no debes decirle a nadie sobre mí.

¿Ni a mami?

Ni siquiera a tu mami - por sus adentros sonrió con maldad, recordando a la rubia que en su tiempo la hizo protagonista de sus caprichos, de molestarla, de llevarla con él... Pero simplemente se había resistido, y ahora jugaría un poco con sus emociones, y con el niño... - ¿No te gustaría conocer mi hogar, Hana?

El rubio quedó estático, pensando. Francamente la idea no le molestaba; al contrario, quería más que nada en el mundo compartir todo el tiempo posible con ese hombre. ¿Será acaso ese el sentimiento de un padre?

La pregunta afloró en su mente, y desesperado la hizo saber.

¿Tú eres mi papi?

El hombre rió como nunca antes. El ver la inocencia en la cara del niño le hizo pensar una cosa, que tarde o temprano igual se lo diría.

Si, pequeño. Yo soy tu padre - la mirada del rubio brilló.

¡Hana tiene a señor papi! - juntó sus manitas en señal de alegría, pero todo se vio concluido al escuchar pasos acercándose - ¿Ya te vas? - arrastró la palabra, desilusionado - ¡quiedo ir contigo!

No te preocupes, hijo. Prepárate, porque volveré por ti - y como si las palabras fueran llevadas por el viento, el joven desapareció.

A ver señorito¿por qué no está dormido? - un escalofrío pasó por la columna del niño, dándose vuelta y encontrándose con la cara de su madre.

Pero contrario a todo, Hana se acercó y abrazó las piernas de la mujer. Cerró sus ojitos por unos segundos, tratando de guardar esa sensación por si algún día le haría falta.

¿Qué te pasa, Hana? - la rubia estaba desconcertada, y agachándose vio los ojos vidriosos de su primogénito, quien en seguida se había pegado a su pecho con temor - _No tiene fiebre _- pensó al instante, alzándolo en sus brazos y depositando su preciado tesoro en la cama - Mejor duerme, mañana hablamos - y con un beso dado a su frente, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Miró una vez más al niño, quien aún tenía indicios de su llanto, y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Las horas pasaron, así como los días… Anna seguía cerrada a las propuestas de Lyzerg, y Pilika ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Amén de todo, ahora se encontraban discutiendo el mismo tema en la cocina.

Deberías ir…

No me digas lo que debo hacer.

¡Por dios Anna, escucha lo que te digo!

¡Tú escúchame a mi, niño! – rugió ella - ¡… y no me llames Anna!

Las miradas hablaban, suplicaban y hasta molestaban a la rubia. Abrió la boca para soltar un insulto, pero algo la calló. Su rostro empalideció, sus piernas fallaron y sus ojos quedaron estáticos. Sólo una palabra se escapó de sus labios antes de caer inconsciente…

_Hana…_

"_Volveré por ti…"_ Tal y como había dicho, el hombre de gabardina negra cumplió y se llevó a la criatura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y ahora, ella con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se tragaba su abusivo orgullo y entraba por las puertas que una vez, hacía más de un año, se había prohibido volver.

Palmoteó un par de veces, esperando que alguien llegara a su encuentro. Para su suerte nadie la recibió, y fue por ello que con aire sombrío se dirigió a recorrer la vieja pensión… Subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto con una mano deslizándose por la pared. Todo era tan extraño…

Unos pasos se acercaron a ella, tomándola bruscamente por los hombros y dándola vuelta… Sus miradas chocaron, dejándoles un extraño sabor en sus bocas.

"_...No es el amor un fuego que se pueda ocultar en un alma; el que lo siente lo descubre en su voz, en sus ojos y hasta en su silencio"._

**Perdónperdónperdónperdónperdón…! Toy segura que para ahora todos me querrán quemar como en las brujas de Sálem… pero tengan piedad!**

**Los exámenes, los diagnósticos y los malditos orales no me dan tiempo, y se supone que ahora tendría que estar estudiando para uno! jajajja! Para que vean!**

**Bueno, creo que es mas que obvio con quien se encontró Anna, ahora a ver lo que pasa XD**

**Gracias por sus hermosos RR! Perdón por no responderlos ahora, pero es que no tengo tiempo! Igual, a esas personitas especiales que me los dejaron les mando un gran beso! **

**Con nuevo nick… se despide… Melanie Riddle**


	12. Capitulo 12: Mamá

**Notas iniciales:** Perdonen por la demora, pero no sabía como cuernos hacer con la escena YxA ¬¬ me maté meses en pensar, para hacer algo aceptable para ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Todo lo que hago es para ustedes, y espero que les guste...

_Melanie Riddle_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12**

_"Los problemas los construye uno mismo"_

* * *

Yoh la miraba, callado. Ella esperaba algo, cualquier cosa menos el silencio al que estaba condenada... Y es que no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su garganta.

_Y había tantas cosas por decir..._

Finalmente, el ex shaman soltó un suspiro, y la miró con una indiferencia que la asustó.

¿Tú?

Anna no llegó a atinar lo que hacía. Su primera reacción, y la más esperada, fue el soltarse con fiereza de su agarre. No le gustaba la situación, no le gustaba que la mandasen y lo más importante...

_No le gustaba disculparse._

Vaya... después de tanto tiempo, la grandiosa Anna Kyouyama se acordó el camino a casa - dijo irónico, mirándola petulante.

Y la rubia pudo ver algo diferente en sus ojos. Un sentimiento que salía de su alma, y una actitud que si le hubiesen dicho antes, no lo creería.

Había cambiado... pero lo peor de todo, ya no vivía la llama de felicidad que la había enamorado.

Y es que todos cambiamos, pero algunos no para bien.

¿No me contestarás, después de tanto tiempo de vernos, _Annita_?... - volvió a atrapar el pálido brazo de la mujer, y a cada momento el dolor que ella sentía era mayor.

Has cambiado, Yoh - se atrevió a decir, con la misma voz que empleaba en aquellos tiempos de duro entrenamiento.

Pero las palabras no fueron escuchadas, sino todo lo contrario. El ego crecía en el interior del joven, y sacó a flor de piel la pregunta que lo había atormentado esos dos años.

¿Por qué? - aunque no haya formulado la pregunta concisamente, Anna ya sabía a qué se refería. Ocultó sus ojos, evitando que él encontrara la culpa manchándolos -. Respóndeme Anna¿por qué?...

Ella lo miró, esta vez oprimida bajo su capa de hielo. La mano de él ardía en su brazo, al igual que la herida en su corazón.

Porque así debió ser... - una risa fue su respuesta, vacía de sentimientos.

¿Y como siempre, no preguntaste mi opinión?; ¿se te ocurrió pensar que yo iba a querer lo mismo¿no pensaste que yo, este idiota que te amó, te esperó por mucho tiempo hasta por fin aceptar que no volverías?... - susurró frío, conduciéndola hacia la puerta de entrada de la pensión -. Ahora, si no te molesta mucho, y ya que me diste tu respuesta, necesitaría... no, _deseo_ que te vayas de mi casa - la soltó, imperturbable, y dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta con llave, para nunca más abrirla.

O por lo menos, a ella.

Lo siento Yoh, pero no me puedo ir - dijo -. Si vine, no es porque me guste...

¿Entonces? - contestó, desafiante.

Yo... - no era fácil elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Era algo muy serio lo que diría, algo que seguramente, él no le creería.

No hace falta su ayuda, Anna - una cabellera rubia, casi platinada se acercó a ellos con diversión -. Estás sola¿no te das cuenta? - preguntó inocente, recargando su peso en el brazo de su novio.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Yoh, extrañado.

Pero una escena valió más que palabras. La risa de la mujer era penetrante y maligna, al igual que sus intenciones al sacar de su bolso una esfera gris y tirarla al suelo para estallar en mil pedazos.

Al diablo la idea de Hao y su plan maestro.

_Ahora le tocaba a ella._

* * *

¡Len, Horo Horo no se ha recuperado. ¡No corras! – Manta Oyamanda no daba más con su angustia. En plena ciudad de Tokio, no hacía más que correr al lado del debilitado shaman... su otro amigo, quien hacía unas horas tenía el mismo peinado de su infancia, no hacía caso a las indicaciones del castaño.

Había mucho por recorrer, y muy poco tiempo para pensar.

El shaman se perdió entre la multitud japonesa. Horo Horo saltó, sorprendido, con la mirada fija en un sólo punto.

¿Ahora qué pasa, Horo?

El enfermo dio una vuelta, inspeccionando el lugar. Gracias a las hierbas y los hunguentos medicinales de la familia Tao, su condición era menos grave que la de hacía unos días. Igualmente estaba delicado, necesitaba reposo, pero nadie vencía el gran carácter y la fuerza de voluntad del ainu.

Algo se acerca... – logró susurrar -. Algo que encierra a Hao...

Las mismas palabras susurraba otro joven, cuya mirada verde trascendía entre nerviosa y seria.

* * *

El joven detective inglés paseaba de un lado a otro, en los caminos de una plaza. Frente a él, un hombre de sesenta y tantos años sentado.

Ambos preocupados, con los semblantes serios y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

_Si tan solo hubieran sido más ágiles._

Un suspiro hondo salió de la boca del más viejo, mientras un cigarrillo adornaba su mano derecha, huesuda. Los ojos mostraban un cansancio que con los años iba en aumento, y el porte de sabiduría se hacía presente cuando el peligro incrementaba.

Maestro, es hora de ir pensando qué hacer... las cosas se complicaron, y Hao se llevó nuestra pieza del juego – el hombre lo miró, suspicaz.

¿Crees que no he pensado en eso, Diethel?...

Lyzerg quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Una vez más, su maestro le había ganado.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes – se reprochó nuevamente -. Esto no estaría pasado...

Muchacho, tú no eres culpable sino yo, sería el maldito que separó a la chica del joven – rió sin ganas, esperando la respuesta de su aprendiz.

Si... y usted no tuvo la culpa de que Yoh y Anna se separaran...

...así lo quiso el destino – susurró, resignado -. Yo sólo le di las armas para seguir, a Anna. Ella era la encargada de cuidar al niño hasta que llegara el momento, éste momento.

Si...

Y nuevamente el silencio...

Y tú, jovencito, eras quien debía protegerlo para que esto no pasara – soltó como un comentario más -. El guardián Lyzerg Diethel, quien debía cuidarlo de las manos de Hao... ¡y sacado en tus narices! – volvió a reír con más fuerza.

Eso no era gracioso para Lyzerg.

Si hubiera tenido más cuidado en sellar la casa; si hubiera sabido que todo esto sucedería un día de su vida... si hubiera sabido que Hanna era la llave para volver al reinado de Hao...

* * *

Anna no sintió la presencia maligna de esa mujer, al igual que aquella noche en que la alejaron de su hijo. Era una sensación extraña, y tal vez por haber dejado su pasado de sacerdotisa y todas sus prácticas rutinarias, ya sus reflejos no eran los mismos.

La habían bloqueado. Alguien se había encargado de paralizarla cuando fuese necesario. Y por una vez en su vida deseó nunca haber sido lo que es.

Lo que la vida la obligó a ser.

Sus ojos se empañaron, el humo crecía y el fuego quemaba su espalda al tratar de salir de ese lugar. Yoh, a su lado estaba igual o peor que ella. Y unas risas...

Una sombra paró frente a ellos, riéndose del sufrimiento humano.

Veo que los padres estarán contentos de volver a ver a su hijo – susurró Hao, cuyo niño dormía placenteramente en el hombro de la mujer rubia -. Y a ti, hola hermano – sonrió perverso, viendo el reflejo de él en Yoh -. Bienvenido a mi juego, en el cual tú pierdes la vida y me das tu energía – dijo, soltando al niño frente a ellos, y reanudando el fuego que lentamente se acercaba a Hanna.

Anna no hizo más que soltar una lágrima.

_Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

_

* * *

_

_Piedad y dejen RR!_

_En este cap traté te responder las preguntas que me dejaron algunas personitas... que por cierto, su opinión es importante! y ahora también la de mi nueva hermanita: Anne M. Riddle, obvio que acepto ser tu hermanis! pero yo siempre soy la menor, sinf snif..._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, al igual que las de Makis! y grax de todo corazón a mi betita coloradita: Deby's y la super revisión de Makis las kiero chikas! _

_ Melanie Riddle.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Lean notas por favor…**

Capitulo 13

Desde pequeño sabía que era especial… No socializaba fácilmente con sus pares, se encerraba en sí mismo y una sonrisa despreocupada envolvía su rostro. El mecanismo de defensa, que lo prevenía luego de las cosas malas que le pasaban.

Él no estaba hecho para vivir en este mundo. Lo descubrió cuando nació. Siempre le faltaba algo, y ese sentimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo… Se sentía vacío.

Fue cuando el calor invadió sus sentidos que entendió la misión que tenía. Cuando abrió sus ojos reconoció la pesadilla que se había formado sólo para él. Comprendió que a tan corta edad debía sacrificarse por los demás.

Llanto… Lágrimas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Sollozos de una mujer, y gritos ahogados de un hombre.

"_¿Mamá?"_ Se preguntó como en un sueño.

No podía moverse, no sentía nada… Sólo podía observas y escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

Len intentó correr al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos de la infancia, pero una fuerza le impedía llegar.

Y una persona también…

"¡Se ha desmayado!" gritó Manta "¡Horo se ha desmayado!"

El chino tuvo que volver a ver a su amigo. Su estado le preocupaba… No estaba del todo curado, y la fiebre aumentaba a cada esfuerzo que hacía por caminar.

"Debemos esperar a que se recupere… No podemos seguir con él así" sugirió Manta.

"No hay tiempo… Hay que seguir. Con él, o sin él" dijo Len. Horo estaba recostado en la pared de un edificio.

"Pero…"

"Quédate" le dijo al joven "Yo seguiré. Después de todo, no eres de mucha ayuda" rió viendo a Manta. Se levantó y con un suspiro siguió su camino, orando porque esta vez lograra pasar.

Pero la fuerza persistía. Si lograba pasar, llegaría al encuentro con Yoh y Anna.

¿Cómo hacer?...

Por más que pensara, la respuesta no llegaba. Se esforzaba, y así la derrota dolía más. No podía ayudar esta vez.

"Hoy es un día de muchos encuentros." Susurró Lyzerg viendo a la distancia a sus antiguos compañeros de batallas.

Se acercó lentamente y trató de tocar el hombro del chino. Fue un error, ya que el joven Tao lo tomó por el brazo y lo alzó en el aire dándolo vuelta. Lyzerg estaba asombrado, sabiendo que estaba a merced del enemigo, y sin posibilidades de escapar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Len.

"Lo mismo que tú… También quiero ayudar a Anna."

Len lo observó con desconfianza.

"Nos traicionaste antes. ¿Cómo puedo confiar ahora?"

"Es fácil Tao… Si no aceptas mi ayuda, es probable que todos hayan muerto ya…"

"Aún así no podemos entrar."

"Es lo que tu crees." Dijo Lyzerg con astucia. Esperó pacientemente que Len se convenciera de soltarlo; se puso de pie, y sacó un cristal de su bolsillo. "Ahora vamos a ver la entrada…" utilizó el cristal para sellar a los espíritus que impedían el paso. Lentamente comenzó a visualizarse el parque de Tokio, y nubes negras protegiendo el cielo. "Debemos entrar rápido… el efecto del cristal terminará en pocos minutos…" intentó entrar, pero sus pasos se paralizaron.

No sentía nada, y vio sólo oscuridad antes de quedar inconsciente.

Len detuvo su caída, y lo recostó en las raíces de un árbol.

"Sigo desconfiando de ti..." Dijo antes de penetrar la maleza en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

"¡Debemos hacer algo!" gritó desesperada Anna. Toda su confianza huyó al ver caer de las manos de Hao a su hijo.

Su pequeño Hanna…

Sufrió más al ver que Yoh no hacía nada por ayudarla.

"¡Es tu hijo!" dijo sin pensarlo, sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo "Es la razón por la que volví. Necesito tu ayuda¡por favor sálvalo!" gritó mirándolo atentamente, mientras se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

"Mi hijo…" un temblor se apoderó de él "Mi hijo…" volvió a susurrar, sin comprender las palabras que decía "Ese niño" lo miró con detenimiento, aún sabiendo que pronto el fuego lo consumiría por completo, y para siempre. "Debemos hacer algo." Moviéndose por inercia, trató de acercarse al niño, pero una fuerza lo obligó a sentarse.

"Eso no se hace" dijo Hao con una sonrisa amable. Su mano estirada en dirección a Yoh impedía que este se pudiera mover por voluntad propia "Sólo debes verlo… nada más. Dentro de poco todo terminará, y comenzará una nueva era. Todo estará en su lugar" rió contento "Pero para eso necesito un sacrificio humano. Uno de amor…" su voz se volvió más áspera y seca, mientras sus ojos se detenían en el rubio que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

"¿Por qué él¿por qué no me tomas a mí?" dijo Anna desesperada. "Soy más fuerte, te serviré más" contestó amargamente.

"Tú no entiendes" dijo Hao "Nunca lo entendiste…" a la distancia abofeteó a la chica con una mirada. La tiró al suelo, indefensa y al lado de Yoh. "¿Acaso crees que te elegí por simple atracción?... creí que eras más lista, Anna." Sonrió esperando a volver a hablar "Esperé a que nacieras. Aún desde la muerte te esperé para volver a vivir. Sabía que eras vital en este siglo, ya que tú eras la única capaz de darme un heredero… el heredero de la oscuridad."

"Imposible…" dijo Yoh por lo bajo. Observó con ojos desorbitados a su hermano, desviando la vista hacia Anna, y posándola al final en Hanna "Entonces… lo que dijo mi abuelo… era real" aún sin saber bien que hacía, intentó con todas sus fuerzas salir de la fuerza que lo ataba.

"¿Que debías estar con ella para así ser el Rey Shaman?" dijo despreocupadamente "Sí, es cierto" rió por lo bajo "La joven capaz de concebir al heredero de la luz, o la oscuridad… Y desgraciadamente, el heredero que tuvo, es de la luz" observó con asco al niño. "Es tu hijo hermano…" se acercó al pequeño, se arrodilló para observarlo mejor y posó una mano en la cabellera rubia del niño "De eso no hay duda. Tiene mucha energía…" sonrió perverso "… energía que pronto me pertenecerá."

Anna gimió de terror. La rubia que había visto en la casa de Yoh se encontraba al lado de Hao, sostenía en su mano una daga y con la otra, el brazo del niño.

Sangre…

El ritual había comenzado.

Ella se levantó, con todas sus fuerzas gritó y trató de acercarse a su hijo, pero algo le impedía el paso. Yoh se encontraba aún en el suelo, sin saber bien como reaccionar. Todo su mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies, y no hacía otra cosa que observar…

Anna se acercó a él. Lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo, sólo logrando un roce con su pierna. Estaba debilitada, y aún así no se rendía. No podía…

"Me decepcionas…" dijo con voz suave "Vine aquí con la idea de buscar a mi hijo, de que me ayudaras y perdonases todo lo que he hecho… y sólo encuentro a un cobarde" se alejó y volvió a intentar por inercia el acercarse a Hanna.

La impotencia era parte de ella. La ayudante de Hao derramaba arena por el suelo, formando el símbolo que resucitaría el caos. Hanna sangraba en medio de la estrella casi terminada, y Hao miraba con placer. Con una maldad que fue acumulando a lo largo de sus vidas.

**   
**

**

* * *

**

**¡Lo siento enormemente! Mi retraso no tiene explicación, al igual que esta parte de la historia.**

**He tenido un gran bloqueo, agravado con los trabajos y las obligaciones diarias. Pero he vuelto, y eso es lo importante.**

**Este capítulo no está terminado, pero decidí subir auque sea algo, antes de que pase más tiempo del que ya transcurrió.**

**Espero sepan perdonarme… **

**Melanie Riddle.**

**PD: Los reviews son bien recibidos **


End file.
